To Breathe Again
by quibblergirl
Summary: Ron and Hermione are married with two kids. Wedded bliss but some dangers lurk. Harry's here too.
1. Chapter 1

As Ron entered the kitchen he could smell dinner cooking and he knew Hermione had been home for some time. If she had a chance to get dinner to this point she must have been able to get out of the office a bit earlier than usual. Between the two of them, they struggled to have family dinner prepared before 7pm each night, but it was just now 5:30pm so they were in a good place already.

"Hey." he always felt happier when he came home and she was already here.

Hermione was standing at the sink, cutting up vegetables with a knife, "Hey yourself." she smiled at her husband and within two seconds he had his arms wrapped around her waist planting kisses on her neck from behind. The kisses tickled her neck; "Ron, I have a knife here!" she giggled and tried to steady her arm.

"Why are you doing it like that, did you forget you can do magic?" He was always amazed at how frequently she did things the Muggle way. He supposed growing up with Muggle parents did that to you.

"I don't know, sometimes this idle work just helps me unwind." she replied as she concentrated on the task at hand.

"I have other ways to help you unwind." He said mischievously.

"Well, maybe I'll take you up on that later." She told him, giving him another broad smile. "But first, I need to feed our son."

Two year old Hugo sat in his high chair looking up at his parents with wide brown eyes. He had his mother's eyes but his hair was distinctly Weasley. He had deep red hair, the same color as his Aunt Ginny.

"Daddy go!" he pointed at Ron and directed him out of the room. It was not an uncommon request these days. Recently, anytime Ron put his hands on Hermione, showing her any kind of affection, Hugo would tell him to leave. Ron had to chuckle and he stepped away from Hermione to greet the boy.

"Daddy stays. Daddy loves Mommy. Daddy loves you too." he bent down and gave Hugo a kiss on the cheek and a scruffled his hair. Hermione smiled at Ron and said, "You know it's just a phase right?"

"It bloody well better be a phase, what am I going to do when he's a giant bloke kicking me out of my own house?!" Ron said in a snarky tone.

"Ron! Don't call our son a bloke!" she exclaimed. He chuckled again and looked over at the stove where there were two separate kinds of pasta cooking.

"What's going on here – strands and spirals?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, he won't eat the strands, he only likes the spirals." Hermione answered nonchalantly.

Ron leaned against the sink next to her with a smirk on his face. "You're kidding me right?"

She gave him an innocent look, "What?"

"And you don't think he's a bit spoiled? Hermione, my mum would have never cooked two separate types of pasta if one of us refused to eat, she would have just said, ok, then don't eat, and sure enough we would eat." They had this conversation before.

"Well Ron, your mother had six boys to feed, I only have one, so I can indulge him if I want." She moved the vegetables over to the stove as she spoke and then leaned over and kissed Hugo's cheek giving him a loving tuck under his chin. Hugo gave his dad a look that clearly read, _nice try-she works for me_.

Ron felt a bit of a tug at his heart when she said "I only have one…" He knew that if it were possible, Hermione wanted to have four or five children. She told him that early on. He assumed that being an only child; she wanted the opposite for her own family. But Hugo was a big baby and his birth really took a toll on her body, she was unable to deliver him naturally and there were complications. As a result, they were not able to have more children. She was heartbroken. It was hard for Ron to comfort her because he actually felt that two children was a perfect amount. Having grown up in a very large family, he saw the downsides. However heartbroken she was, or continued to be, she didn't really let that get in the way of caring for her family. She was an amazing wife and mother and Ron was in constant awe of her.

"Where's Rosie?" Ron asked Hermione. Rose, their five year old daughter, was usually sitting at the counter while Hermione or Ron prepared meals, talking incessantly to them about something. She had a new obsession every week it seemed. This week it was unicorns. Hermione had read her some unicorn legends and it was all it took to light up her fascination.

"She wanted to stay at your mothers tonight. It's supposed to be a clear night and your dad wants to show her star constellations." Hermione answered him while lifting Hugo from his high chair. "Oh my he's getting heavy!" He was a big boy Ron noted. He watched as she carried Hugo over to the kitchen table, pulled out a chair, unbuttoned her shirt and began to let him nurse. It was a familiar site to Ron, he watched her nurse Rosie for a full year and half and now Hugo for two years. It seemed like she had been nourishing their kids forever. Ron always felt a wave of affection and emotion when he saw her do it. She always hummed the same song very quietly to both of them when they nursed and it was a very comforting experience for Ron, being in the presence of Hermione with their children during those moments.

Hermione noticed Ron staring at her. "I know, he is too old. You can say it." she smiled at Ron.

_I must have been staring_, he thought. "No, I wasn't thinking that…but now that you mention it-yeah he is a bit old don't you think?" Actually, Ron had this thought many times in the past few months but didn't say anything to her about it, he figured it was the mother's role to decide when to stop.

"Yeah, he is. I just don't want to stop cold; we need to ease out of it I think. He's not like Rosie; she was just all of a sudden-done. Didn't need much weaning. I've been trying to do less with him the past week and I think he's getting there." as she spoke Ron realized how tired she sounded. He quickly shifted into gear and started picking up where she stopped with dinner.

"Ron, he's falling asleep. Maybe if I can get him down we can let him nap for an hour and we can have a quiet dinner?" She sounded excited at the prospect.

"Yeah, that would be brilliant." Ron told her. She carefully stood and carried Hugo down the hall.

A few minutes later she returned. "Success!" she whispered happily. "What needs doing?"

"Nothing, I think we're all set." Ron turned to face her and noticed that her shirt was still undone. Her hair was pulled up loosely, he knew she probably pulled it up just before starting dinner; she usually wore it down to work. He was taken aback by her beauty. It happened to him a lot. One minute he would be doing something, he would look in her direction and it would strike him like a bolt of lightning. She was always pretty, but as they got older and as she became a mother, she just had this beautiful glow about her that seemed to get brighter each year.

Ron knew that most husbands probably felt their wives were beautiful. But he also knew that his wife was the real deal. It was no secret that Ron Weasley was one of the most envied men who worked at the Ministry. Since they had first started dating, right after the war, Ron had dealt with one guy after another coveting his girlfriend who eventually became his wife. She was known across all the Ministry departments for her brilliant legal work and there had been more than one occasion where Ron had punched a bloke in the face for staring too long at her or saying something about Hermione that just didn't sit right with Ron. Luckily, Hermione was not aware of these occasions, or she would have probably scolded Ron for being stupid. He knew that she loved only him, but she didn't understand that sometimes a man needed to defend his own honor as well as the woman he loves. Mostly she existed in her own world, which luckily included him, where she was oblivious to all the second looks and attention.

Ron felt the familiar heat of desire pull him away from dinner and toward her. She could see the look in his eyes and a smile spread across her face as he stood in front of her and lowered his head to kiss her neck and then her chest. She realized she had left her shirt undone and had to laugh. _Doesn't take much_, she thought.

"Don't laugh at me." He told her, smiling, between kisses.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm just happy that you love me even when I'm in this end-of-the day, disheveled state." She reached her hands up behind his head and ran her fingers through his hair while he continued kissing, which always drove him toward intensity. He pulled back and started hastily loosening his own shirt buttons.

"I like you in this state-its sexy." he told her wagging his eyebrows.

She laughed out loud, "You needn't flatter me Ron, you know I'm pretty much putty in your hands."

With that admission he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up to carry her to the living room where they melted into each other on the sofa, savoring the quiet moment they had to themselves.

After dinner, Hermione wanted to phone the Burrow to check on Rose. The families had a real Muggle telephones installed in all of their homes to stay immediately connected, much to the delight of Mr. Weasley, Ron's father, who was fascinated by Muggle workings.

"She's probably fine. Mum probably has her put to work." Ron told Hermione.

"I know, I just want to check on her that's all. I miss her_._" She did. When Rose was a baby, Hermione stayed at home with her for a full year, even when she went back to work, Hermione took Rose with her three days a week and worked from home two days. Rose was such an agreeable baby she would sit quietly in her bouncy seat or wrapped against her mother's torso in a sling while Hermione read, researched and worked on her cases. It wasn't until Rose started talking that the situation called for changes. Rose was so talkative that Hermione had some difficulty concentrating and her co-workers spent much of their day listening and trying to formulate responses to Rose's infinite curiosity about the world around her. Finally, when Hermione's presence was more needed at work, they decided that it was time for Rose to spend her days with her Weasley grandparents, who had looked forward to having their granddaughter with them. Hermione stayed off work only three months with Hugo and when he started spending days with the grandparents, it was a very difficult for him to separate from her. Hermione supposed that was another reason she indulged her son, she felt he was somewhat short-changed of attention from his mother.

She was slightly disappointed to hear from Mrs. Weasley that Rose was outside with her grandfather and hadn't mentioned anything about missing home.

"She's fine. She's like you-independent." Ron was trying to cheer her up as he could tell that she really did miss their daughter. "She's probably dragging dad around chasing garden gnomes." They both laughed.

"I know she's too independent-she's not my baby anymore." Hermione said sadly. Then she turned her attention to Hugo, who had woken from his short nap and was having his dinner now.

Just then, Hedwig appeared at the kitchen window with a note for Ron from Harry.

_Ron, _

_Can you meet me at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink in an hour? _

_Harry _

"What's up?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Harry wants to meet for a drink in an hour. Ugh, I don't want to go out again." Ron said with disdain. He was hoping to just spend a quiet evening with Hermione; it was rare that they only had one child to manage. He also wanted to announce his surprise to her tonight. Her 30th birthday was coming in a couple of weeks and he had a very big surprise for her indeed.

"Well, maybe it won't be too long." She told him. "I mean, I hope it won't be too long." She winked at him and smiled as she removed Hugo's tray from his high chair.

Ron grinned and shook his head. "What are you doing to me?" he asked playfully. But he was aroused at the thought of her looking forward to another go with him. He made a mental note to keep it short with Harry.

Hugo had been released from his chair and flew over to Ron, grasped Ron's finger and pulled Ron toward the living room to his train set. "Daddy play trains." It was his favorite thing to do these days and Ron had to admit it was fun watching his son get so excited about rolling the trains along the track. Hermione came and sat close by, with a book in hand, but Hugo pulled her over by the finger too and encouraged her to play also. "Mommy play." He instructed. She smiled and obliged.

After about a minute of the three of them playing nicely, Hugo began to push Ron's train away by crashing and smashing at it. "Hugo, be nice, daddy wants to play too." Hermione told him patiently. Ron was amused and gave her a sideways look, "I'm in trouble." He said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ron made his way down the street toward the Leaky Cauldron, he wondered what Harry could want to talk about so urgently. Couldn't be about Ginny, Harry usually talked to Hermione about Ginny. They had gone through some tough times the past two years, having three kids in six years put a lot of pressure on their marriage. They always seemed to be snippy with each other, probably from lack of sleep. But now things seemed to be going a bit better according to Hermione. Ron hoped they were anyway.

Likely it was about work. Harry was still working in the field as an Auror for the Ministry. Ron also worked as an Auror for several years after the war but after he and Hermione were married and Rose came along, he was compelled to take a desk job in the department rather than be in the field literally chasing down dark wizards. Ron actually excelled at his job early on, earned a very strong reputation, and was given leadership opportunities not afforded to Harry. It was somewhat strange at first when Ron was put in a position of higher authority than Harry in the department.

Luckily, Ron supervised in a completely different unit, _Detention and Inquiry_, and Harry remained in their original unit, _Surveillance and Apprehension_. Working as a Unit Leader had its perks, including normal working hours for the most part. Although there were times when Ron was needed at the office at night or on weekends, it wasn't terribly often. Harry, however, was on call all hours and away for days, sometimes weeks at a time. Ron guessed that was another reason he and Ginny had the troubles they did.

When Ron came home and told Hermione about his promotion and his decision to leave field work, she cried with happiness. He was surprised at her intense reaction because she had never expressed disapproval of his work before. But that was her, she would never have told him what to do in his career, he was grateful for that. He never regretted the decision for even a moment. He much preferred going home every night to his beautiful wife and children.

Harry was sitting waiting with drinks already at the table when Ron arrived.

"Alright, what's this about? Make it quick." Ron said greeting Harry.

"Well, hello to you too mate." Harry replied. "What's your rush?" Ron gave him a snide look, as if he dared to ask.

"Nevermind." Harry said teasingly, but then his face looked strained. Ron saw that Harry was holding a manila envelope on the table.

"So, something going on with your unit?" Ron asked him, taking a drink, he had noticed Harry's tension and decided to go for a bit more of a relaxed approach.

"Well, yeah, you could say that." Harry continued to look tense and uncomfortable. Ron was starting to get worried, and annoyed. Then there was bit of a long silence.

"Harry, what's up? We going to play footsie here all night?"

Harry cleared his throat and began,

"Well, I have to share something with you but you have to know that you can't let on that I have. Got it?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry." Ron was fine with this agreement; they had passed information between the two of them in their department many times before.

Harry continued to look pained, "Ron, we've intercepted some messages that have been coming through to the legal department. They've been coming from one of the Death Eaters we've been tracking. They've been coming through for Hermione."

Ron felt his heart stop and while the Leaky Cauldron was plenty crowded tonight, he felt a chill of dead silence in his head.

"What Harry?"

Harry explained again, "Some correspondence we've intercepted from one of the Death Eaters we've been tracking has been aimed at Hermione. It has been specifically targeted at her. There's a lot Ron, and you need to see it." Ron remained silent and Harry gave him a solemn look as he reached into the envelope and pulled out a pile of papers. Harry paused though before he did anything else, then he said,

"Listen, Ron, you have to keep it together now. Please don't lose your head." Harry knew his best friend would have an intense reaction to what he was about to show him. He hoped he wasn't making it worse for prompting Ron in this way. Ron was looking at Harry with wild eyes already. Harry pulled out the papers and pushed them over to Ron at the table. Ron looked up at Harry with a bit of a dazed look. He then started looking through the messages, one at a time. He was enraged by what he saw and what he read.

The first message he looked at read _"Muggle-born whore"_ and below it was a cut out newspaper photo of Hermione from about a year ago when she had helped on a case involving overturning some ancient discriminatory wizard laws. She was part of the legal team that worked on the effort and they had gotten some press for it.

The second message had an actual photo of her walking into the lifts at the Ministry, smiling at an elderly man next to here that Ron knew worked in her office. The words below the photo read _"Love your beautiful smile Mudblood"_. Ron was coming undone in his fury. He felt like the sky was falling as he realized that in order to take this photo, someone was following her.

Harry noticed Ron's severe reaction and knew he needed to steady his friend before Ron went on to see the rest of the messages. "Ron, are you alright Ron?"

Ron remembered that Harry was there, _"When did you get these?"_ he hissed.

"We've retrieved all of them over the past two weeks." Harry told him quickly.

_"Two weeks?! You're just showing me this now and you've had these for two weeks?!" _Ron reached across the table to Harry and grabbed his wrist. "You better have a really good reason for not bringing this to me right off Harry!" Ron grunted at Harry and Harry was truly frightened of his friend.

"We needed to get a better sense of where things were coming in from before I could let you know Ron. You know how this works." Harry hoped that Ron would understand why he had to wait. Ron went on looking through the rest of the messages, some including more photos of Hermione both at work and in other locations, and some of the messages were quite vulgar and said things about her that made Harry blush when he read them.

Ron starting smashing the messages back into the envelope and stood to leave with it. "I need to go Harry, I need to get home right now." He looked white and panicked.

"Wait, no you can't take those Ron." Harry was afraid this would happen. "Please just sit for a minute Ron, we need to talk about this. Don't worry about her safety, we have it covered." Ron looked down at Harry and said,

"What do you mean, _you have it covered?_" he asked angrily.

Harry paled a bit himself, "I mean, we have someone tracking her, keeping watch."

"You mean, you are having my wife followed?" Ron was incredulous.

"For her protection!" Harry's tone was defensive.

Ron sat back down in a huff. "Explain this to me Harry." He almost sounded desperate.

"We put someone on her right away Ron. We haven't let her out of our sight, mostly it has been me and…" then Harry paused and looked at Ron guiltily, "mostly it has been me and Keller." Ron let out a chuckle of disgust.

"Harry, are you telling me that you have _Craig Keller_ following Hermione?" Harry knew this would dig at Ron. Craig Keller was the Auror who accompanied Hermione to Australia the summer after the war to retrieve her parents. Ron was incredibly jealous at that time of Keller. Keller was older, good-looking, and he was a young 24 year-old Auror at the time. Hermione, of course, was only interested in getting her parents back and getting back to Ron. Ron swore even after he and Harry became Aurors themselves that Keller had designs on Hermione, but Harry wasn't sure about it. Ron was jealous of everybody. But it didn't help that Keller was still rather good-looking and still single.

"Ron, he's one of the best." Harry was trying to be professional. Ron sniggered, shook his head, and looked away. He hated knowing that another bloke was taking responsibility for protecting his wife, especially when that bloke was Keller.

Harry went on, "Ron you can't say anything to her." Ron looked at Harry in disbelief. Surely Harry didn't think he was going to go straight home and tell her that some sick nutter was following and leering after her.

"We are going to make a move on this early next week Ron. We believe we know where these messages are coming from."

"Where?" Ron asked, knowing what Harry's answer would be.

"I can't say Ron-you know that."

"Course you can't – you are a bloody fountain of helpful information you know that Harry!?" Ron was beyond civilized discourse and he stood again to leave. This time he left the envelope on the table. Harry went to grab it but Ron grabbed it first and said,

"You had better keep me in the loop Harry or so help me…" Ron stopped. He could see the look in Harry's eye that told him Harry was also concerned about Hermione. He suddenly realized what Harry had risked letting him know and although it didn't calm his fervor, it redirected it.

"It's okay Ron; we'll find who is doing this." Harry tried to sound confident.

Ron gave him one last glare and then quickly made his way out of the pub.

Rather than walk home Ron disapparated as soon as he hit the night air.

"Wow that _was _quick!" Hermione was folding the kid's laundry, the Muggle way, on the floor in their living room as Ron appeared. Hugo must have gone back to sleep. "Everything okay with Harry?" she asked. Ron looked at her and felt like he wanted to cry. She looked so happy and as much as he wanted her to stay that way, he hated the thought of keeping this from her. They told each other everything, they always had, and he did not want to think about her reaction if she did find out he was keeping this from her.

Ron crossed the room and pulled up next to her on the floor. He took her hands in his and pulled her into his arms.

"Everything okay with Harry Ron?" she asked him, pulling back and staring at him with a frightened look on her face. Something certainly was not right with Ron's expression.

He realized he needed to pull it together.

"Oh, yeah, he's fine. He just had some work stuff to talk about. It was too crowded and loud there though so he said it could wait until we see them on Sunday at the Burrow."

"Oh, okay." Hermione answered skeptically. Then she smiled and looked up at him suspiciously, "Sure it had nothing to do with my birthday?" she asked and giggled. Ron was quiet but he gave a weak smile. He remembered the birthday surprise he actually did want to talk to her about tonight.

"Oh yeah, your birthday." he said as if it just dawned on him. "I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Really?!" she sat up out of his arms on her knees with her hands on her thighs, looking excited. He was completely smitten by her. "Well it is my 30th but I don't want a big deal Ron, I mean turning 30 isn't something one really gets too happy about."

He reached out and played with a loose strand of her hair as she bit her bottom lip, thinking about turning 30. "I love you." he said in a serious tone. She rewarded him with another big smile. "I love you too. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, just tired." He tried to sound tired when he said it. The truth was, Ron was terrified and he had a knot in his chest as tight as could be. He also couldn't help thinking about the fact that Craig Keller may be standing outside their house keeping watch right now. All of these interwoven facts were making his brain fuzzy.

"Ok, well listen, I'm going to go up and take a hot shower. You make sure you come up in a bit and I will give you an amazing backrub that will put you off to sleep. How does that sound?" she brought her face close to his and closed in giving him a quick and chaste kiss.

"Sounds perfect." Ron said.

She smiled, picked up the basket of laundry and made her way out of the room and up the stairs. Ron had a sudden wave of panic as he thought he should have made a round through the house when he first came home. He started thinking about all the ways their home may be unsafe. Since they had such a significant role in the war, they made it a habit to do regular safety enchantments on their home. Hermione was actually better at the enchantments than Ron and their home was rather well protected. Knowing that Keller may be outside watching though, and knowing that his wife was upstairs readying to take a shower, Ron wanted to at least make sure all the blinds were closed.

After her shower, Hermione found Ron standing over Hugo's crib, watching him sleep.

"He's a deep sleeper." Ron whispered to her.

"Yeah, like his dad." She told him and then she took his hand and led him into their bedroom. She was wearing one of her short nighties and Ron noticed that it was clinging to her in spots where she was still damp from her shower. Ron tried to push the thoughts of his conversation with Harry out of his head, if even for a short while, so he could tend to his wife. Clearly she had needs and he was eager to meet them.

She started to undress him and he started to help, she stopped him, "Let me do it Ron, let me take care of you." The tone of her voice made his mouth water and he let her take control. She successfully removed his shirt and giggled as she unbuttoned his pants, whipped off his belt and his pants fell to the floor. He had to laugh as well. "No laughing, I'm trying to be sexy." she said, stifling another giggle.

"No complaints here." Ron said. Then she pushed him to sit on the bed and stood in front of him running her hands through his hair and massaging his shoulders and neck. He reached out and put his hands behind her right at the top of her thighs up under her nightie, working his hands on her thighs and then her bottom the same way she worked her hands on him. It was when the strap of her nightie fell down her shoulder that he kind of lost it. He simply wasn't capable of self-control when it came to Hermione. She knew this and allowed him to take over; it was secretly what she wanted all along.

Later as she lay sleeping in his arms, Ron went over the conversation with Harry again in his mind. He remembered the images of Hermione in those disgusting messages and it sent a surge of rage through him. He felt anger at himself for not knowing what to do next. He knew that Harry would hold a firm line with him on how much information he would share. He had to admit to himself though that he was lucky to have Harry's sound judgment to temper Ron's own brash judgment. He trusted Harry and believed that Harry would do everything in his power to protect Hermione. But even knowing this, Ron felt enraged and helpless knowing that she was being watched and targeted.

He pulled her closer and tried to match his breathing with hers, as he did on other nights when he couldn't sleep. Soon he drifted off into a shallow and unsettled state that would have to suffice for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning when he woke from a restless sleep, Ron heard laughing from the kid's room. Hermione and Hugo enjoying some mother-son time together, it was a wonderful sound. Ron hadn't stopped thinking about his conversation with Harry the night before, but hearing her with the baby brought about some relief in his tense state. As he raised his heavy head from the pillow she entered the room with Hugo propped on one hip and heaved him up on the bed with Ron.

"Hey, good morning Daddy." She said "Someone wants to play." She came around the side of the bed and gave Ron a quick kiss then exited the room again. Hugo hopped over to pounce on Ron. Ron reached out his hands for the boy to pull him in for a hug but Hugo stood back and said,

"Daddy get me!" This was the one game that the baby actually preferred to play with his father. Ron would let him walk away a couple of steps and then Ron would reach out and roughly pull him back with a yank and say "Come back here!" Hugo would laugh wildly and beg for this game to go on and on, excitement radiating as he anticipated the moment with Ron would jerk him back in. They had a few rounds of "get me" and Hermione came back into the bedroom holding a pink bag.

"Mommy look!" Hugo watched his mother's face as Ron grabbed him from behind and then the baby collapsed in a heap of laughter in Ron's arms. She had to laugh but said in a serious tone,

"Ron please be careful, I don't really like that game, it's too rough."

Ron was unapologetic, "He loves it-watch." They went through the motion again and it was hard not to share in Hugo's delight.

"Well, yes, I suppose he does." She said with a smile and came over to sit next to Ron on the bed. He pulled her in closer to him carefully and said,

"Here, let's have a bit of fun with him." Then he said to Hugo, "Daddy is going to get mommy now." And he took her by the waist and started tickling her sides. Hermione was incredibly ticklish everywhere so she immediately started laughing uncontrollably. Ron laughed too, but Hugo was not happy.

"No daddy, NO!" he yelled at Ron. "No get mommy!" and then he approached and smacked Ron right in the face hard.

"Hugo!" Hermione yelped.

"Ouch!" Ron said laughing. "What the hell!?"

"Ron don't swear in front of the baby!" she cried.

Hugo looked confusedly at both of them and then started to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry mommy yelled." Hermione told him sweetly and scooped him up to comfort him. Ron was holding his hand over his face where he had just been smacked. "What the…_I'm_ the one who got smacked!?"' He gave her a look of disbelief and she rolled her eyes at him. Hugo was calm with his head buried in Hermione's neck and she was offering him kisses on his head.

"Ok, ok, we have to get ready to go get Rosie." Hermione told the baby. Ron climbed out of the other side of the bed to get dressed.

"What are we doing?" he asked her.

She stood and carried Hugo on her hip again as she put a few things into the pink bag.

"We have to go to the Burrow to get Rosie, your mom is keeping Hugo for a few hours while I take Rosie to ballet and lunch with my mother and you are going to help your brother at the shop for a few hours today."

Ron suddently felt himself break into a sweat, she was planning to go into Muggle London alone with Rosie for a few hours. This was something she did almost every Saturday. Ron always felt uneasy about her going into the Muggle world without him, but he thought it was mostly because she was so comfortable in it and he was not. It was like a part of her that didn't involve him. He knew it wouldn't make much sense if he tried to explain that to her but it was a feeling he'd always had. But knowing that she was being followed and targeted took his discomfort with it to a whole different level. He would have to go with her.

"Oh, well, why don't we all go to Rosie's class together?" he said as if it were the most normal thing to do.

"What? You want to go with us to have lunch with my mother?" she asked skeptically. She knew that Ron was not remotely interested. He really did not enjoy spending time with Hermione's mother. Her father he got along quite well with, but her parents divorced the year after they returned from Australia and so Hermione had to schedule time with both of her parents separately.

"Yeah, I'm welcome right?" he asked.

"Well, of course…but what about George, the shop?"

"He doesn't really need me; he just doesn't like to be alone."

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at Ron with concerned eyes, "Why is he okay Ron?"

Ron was touched by her concern for his brother. She was close to all of his family really but she was especially close to Ginny and George.

"Yeah, he's doing okay, just needs company sometimes I guess so he doesn't get lost in his own head."

Hermione smiled knowingly and then said, "Well you should go then and spend some time with him. Your mom was looking forward to keeping Hugo today and I know you don't want to have lunch with my mother, seriously Ron."

God she was right and Ron didn't want to let on that things were off. But there was no way he could rationalize letting her go without him.

"No I really want to come. Hugo can stay with my mum. It will give us time alone with Rosie."

She smiled up at him, "That's a good idea."

After picking up Rosie at the Burrow, they made their way into Muggle London by floo. Rose started taking ballet classes at the same studio where Hermione had taken classes as a girl. Hermione's mother was an instructor there and actually became part owner of the studio after her divorce with Hermione's father. Ron had always had a distressed relationship with Hermione's mother, Hermione had as well as a matter of fact. Her mother had never approved of Hermione's decision to make a life and career for herself in the magical world. She had always hoped that Hermione would come and live in the Muggle world, and marry a Muggle bloke from what Ron gathered, and have Muggle children. But she did dote on her grandchildren and tried to Muggle them up as much as she could. Her insistence that Rosie take ballet lessons was a big victory for her. Hermione wanted Rosie to be exposed to ballet as well but she feared that her mother's demands would lead Rosie to hate it, much like it had come close to making Hermione hate it. As it turned out, Hermione enjoyed going to the studio and helped teach classes on Saturday mornings as well. Rosie loved it too.

Ron saw the girls into the studio but made his way out to sit on the steps after a few minutes of looking in on the both of them in their class. Rosie was just like her mother, attentive and ready to learn all the time. While the other little girls came in rainbow colored tutus and extravagant hair accessories, Rosie insisted on a simple pink leotard with no frills. She was only five but she had focus and muscle control more advanced than some of the older six and seven year old girls there.

Hermione, who thought of herself as somewhat awkward, was purely graceful when she danced. Ron enjoyed watching her dance when they first started out as a "real" couple, after the war, and when her parents came back, he came here often to watch her. Now coming here to watch Rosie gave him a warm feeling.

Outside on the stairs he started to think about who could be targeting her and why. The messages Harry had shown him certainly had a suggestive quality to them that enraged him but there seemed to be more to it than just someone obsessed with her. There were many references to her blood status. He had wanted to talk to Harry this morning but had gotten so caught up in escorting her into the city; he had to let it wait until later. He wondered if Keller was lurking somewhere and got really miffed when he realized that Keller may have been here last week following her with Rosie. Ron knew he had to stop dwelling on this piece because jealousy was not something he could easily contain and he needed to keep his head straight.

A few minutes later, Ron heard a familiar voice coming up on his right, "Ron! I could spot that head of yours a mile up the street boy! How have you been?!" It was Mr. Granger. Ron stood smiling and gave his father-in-law a solid shake and the half-man-hug. He was truly happy to see Hermione's father, the two of them got along very well and he was a frequent visitor at the Burrow for family events, unlike Hermione's mother who had only been to the Burrow once – for their wedding.

"Good to see you sir. Came to see Hermione?" Ron asked.

"And Rose. I usually hang out here until they finish up and get a hello in before they go off for lunch. God forbid Jean should invite me along!" he chuckled. Ron couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or if he was really hurt. He had a sense though that Mr. Granger was happy as a divorced man; he imagined that living Hermione's mum was not a pleasant experience. Divorce was not at all a common practice in the magical world, so the whole concept of it was still unusual for Ron. He was sure it was something he would ever need to know more about.

Ron and Mr. Granger had a good time chatting about things and before long the ladies emerged from the building. Hermione and Rose were alone though and when Hermione saw her father she beamed, Rose was happy too to see her grandfather. She ran full throttle into his arms and he lifted her up with a tiny grunt, "Wow, this girl is getting big!" he proclaimed. He then found himself deeply engaged in a conversation about constellations with his granddaughter. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other. Hermione's mother joined them a minute later and acknowledged her ex-husband coolly. Hermione looked pained and Ron was uncomfortable. He had not been in the presence of the two of them for some time.

"Well, let's head down to lunch then you three." said to Hermione, Ron and Rose.

"Grandpa you are coming too aren't you?" Rosie asked him.

Mrs. Granger looked scandalized. Hermione glanced at Ron and he could see a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes Daddy, do come!" she said and between the two of them, how could he refuse? Mrs. Granger had no choice but to deal with it but she looked quite put out.

It was not as uncomfortable as it could have been Ron noted, but he was glad when it was over. As they paid the bill, Mr. Granger insisted on paying for everyone but her mother refused to let him pay for her meal-it was an awkward moment, Hermione's mother mentioned her birthday.

"Hermione, what about your birthday, can you and I plan a dinner?" she asked as she rifled through her purse.

Hermione was good at looking like something sounded like a good idea-Ron had to chuckle under his breath. He knew it was because she didn't want to hurt her mother's feelings.

"Oh, well, mum, Ron has some kind of surprise for me and so he needs to let me in on that before I make any real plans. Right Ron?"

Ron remembered the birthday surprise again. But now he started think that maybe he should check with Harry first given the circumstances.

"Oh, do tell us Ron! I want to know too!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed.

"Well, I…wanted to make sure the time was right…" he sounded uncertain.

"But you were going to tell me last night until…well until we fell asleep." She blushed and smiled faintly, cleary remembering the events of their evening, and despite the fact that his in-laws and their five-year-old daughter sat right at the table, he was turned on.

"Well, er, okay." he felt like he had no way out at this point and although this wasn't exactly how he'd planned it,

"Well, I was planning to take you away for a few days, just two of us, no kids, just three nights, to Greece."

"Greece! How fun!" Mr. Granger chimed.

"_Really?!_" Hermione squealed. "Really, a real trip just the two of us?!" she looked positively excited.

He was relieved, he half expected her to say that the kids were too young to be without them for three nights.

"Yeah, just the two of us, we haven't been away together since the kids were born and well, I know you've always wanted to go there, and I reckon that your 30th birthday is a good time to do it." He smiled at her lovingly and was so happy to see that look of adoration in her eyes.

"Sounds grand!" Mr. Granger exclaimed. Hermione's father was impressed and Ron felt like the best husband in the world.

On the way home, he did have some regrets about telling her about Greece before checking with Harry. It was likely that Harry would not want her to be out of the country at all until his unit had apprehended the nut who had been following her. Ron secretly felt that having her with him 24 hours a day out of the country seemed safer than here in her usual routines where she could be easily tracked. Also, he felt like it would be nice to get her out from under Keller's watch for a few days. He knew that was silly and kind of selfish but he couldn't help feeling that way. He hoped that Harry would have this resolved in the next few days and then they could go enjoy their trip with no worries.

"My mother-absolutely unbelievable!" Hermione said through gritted teeth as the three of them, she, Ron and Rose made their way up the street toward Poddy's Pub at King's Cross Station to floo back to the Burrow.

"Can you believe she wouldn't even let Daddy pay for her lunch?!" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Surprised are you?" Ron said as if she shouldn't be surprised.

She was quiet for a moment, "No, not surprised, just sad about it. You would think after nearly ten years she would be over it and can be a bit friendlier toward him." Hermione was a Daddy's girl, Ron knew that was true. She had a special bond with her dad that she didn't have with her mother. She had once voiced to him that she would likely have become cold and unforgiving like her mother if she had not met Ron. She said that he was able to bring out the best in her which made his heart grow ten times its normal size. He knew becoming her icy mother was one of her biggest fears. He felt it was an unfounded fear as she was so warm and loving with him and with their children. She could definitely give him the cold shoulder at times, but they were times when he most likely deserved it.

"Anyway…" she said and shook her head as if she needed to rid her brain of thoughts of her mother and father, "Ron, I can't believe this trip! Greece! You can't know how much this means to me." As she said gava a little skip, clung to his arm and looked happy as she can be.

As they turned the corner and the station came into view, Ron felt a strong sense that someone was watching them from behind. He had developed a really keen ability to know if someone was watching him. It was a skill that just existed within him. He pulled both Hermione and Rose closer to him as they continued down the street. Once they had crossed over and reached the front doors to the pub, he opened the door for his wife and daughter and he glanced back. He made clear eye contact with Craig Keller, who stood leaning against a lamp post on the corner. He gave Ron a half-smile and wink as he tossed a cup into the waste receptacle. Ron glared at him and then entered the pub. He knew Keller would be following behind. He was feeling both protective and humiliated. He felt stupid for feeling protective, _wasn't Keller there for her protection?_ Still, the way Keller smiled at him made Ron want to punch him in the face. He needed to get Harry to appoint someone else before Ron actually did something he would regret.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had turned hot and bright as Ron, Hermione and Rose made their way back to the Burrow. To Rose's delight, her cousins were there; James, Albus, and Lily Potter, in the Weasley's swimming pond and she was so excited she ran straight into the water fully dressed in her ballet leotard. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were keeping a close watch on all the children. Ron's mother was hovering over Hugo as he waddled on the edge of the pond only getting his feet wet.

James and Albus were older than Rose, and Lily was a year younger. It was nice that the cousins were all so close in age; Hermione felt it was almost as if they had extra brothers and sisters when they were all together. Hermione made her way over to her mother and sister-in-law as Ron inquired to Ginny as to Harry's whereabouts.

"He's in the house." She told him. And he headed toward his childhood home have a chat with Harry about the situation.

"Hey!" Hermione said to Ginny as she approached and took a seat next to her in the shade. "What a great idea." She motioned toward the pond.

"Yeah it is so hot." Ginny replied. "How's your mum?"

"Oh, you know – same. My dad came to lunch with us."

"How was that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny said, "Oh."

"But I have big news!" Hermione told her excitedly.

"Well, what?" Ginny said somewhat crossly. Ginny was sometimes as impatient as Ron.

"Ron is taking me to Greece for my birthday!"

"Are you kidding?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, as long as we can get your mum to keep the kids." She said.

"Of course she will." Ginny told her "She'd keep them all the time if you'd let her." Hermione looked up at Mrs. Weasley running along the edge of the pond laughing hysterically while Rose, Lily and Hugo chased and splashed her. She really was a wonderful grandmother and wanted the children around all the time. Unlike Hermione's own mother who was satisfied with a weekly lunch but never offered or suggested taking the kids on her own. Hermione thought that maybe her mother was not so comfortable with children. Hermione herself was an only child, and very self-sufficient, and then she pretty much left home at age 11 when she stared Hogwarts. Her mother really had little experience with mothering.

"I just can't believe he did this." She told Ginny. "It will be nice to get some time alone together."

Ginny rolled her eyes and gave an exaggerated tut.

"What?"

"Like you two need time away for _that_!"

Hermione turned deep red.

"You two are always at each other! Ron is always after you with his stupid tongue hanging out…don't act like you need alone time for…_romance_!" she told her accusingly. There was a bit of envy in her voice.

Hermione suddenly felt a pang of guilt. She knew Harry and Ginny had struggled with their relationship for the past year. They truly needed a getaway of their own and here she was flaunting hers to Ginny.

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry. How are things with Harry?"

Ginny looked away. "Oh, we're fine. He barely notices me when he's home though."

"That can't be true." Hermione told her.

"Not exactly, but pretty close. Especially the past two weeks he has been away a lot and not really present when he is at home." Hermione's heart ached for her friend.

"Maybe there's something going on at work." She offered.

"Yeah, there must be. But it doesn't help that I'm fat as a pig." Ginny said sadly.

"Ginny! You are not!" Hermione was adamant. "You've had three kids! None of us look the same after babies!"

Ginny gave her a contentious look. "No, you look _better_! Bigger breasts, curvier hips, it's really not fair!" Ginny's words were playful but they didn't help Hermione feel any better for her friend.

"Well, if you and Harry plan a getaway I will take care of all three kids. As a matter of fact, I will offer to have them sleep over anytime you need some alone time. And you must know that Harry loves you madly. He just goes through these phases where he is extremely introspective, not really paying attention to anything or anyone else around him."

Ginny looked at Hermione skeptically. "Yeah, thanks for the offer to keep the kids. We may take you up on it." They turned their attention to the little ones who were now pulling snails from the pond and collecting them in Mrs. Weasley's pockets.

Inside, Ron found Harry sitting at the kitchen table, reviewing some paperwork from his briefcase.

"Harry, what are you doing in here?" Ron asked him. "It's like ten degrees hotter inside than outside."

"Yeah, I know I was trying to figure a way to convince your mom to do a cooling spell or something in here." Harry looked at Ron with a serious face. "Actually, I was hoping you'd come inside so we could talk about this situation with Hermione."

Ron shuddered at the way Harry referred to this "situation with Hermione," it seemed more than just a situation to him. "I wanted to talk to you about it too. Listen Harry, what do you think about she and I leaving town for a few days? I have booked a three day trip to Greece for her birthday in a couple of weeks and I want to make sure we can go. I've already talked to her about the trip."

Harry looked at Ron and gave an exasperated sigh, "Why would you do that without talking to me first? I have no idea if this will be resolved any time soon and we need to keep her close to her regular routine as much as possible."

"I thought that getting her out of town for a few days would be good for her protection? I mean I didn't plan that when I booked the trip obviously, but it seems like a good idea to me." Ron was trying not to get defensive. Harry had a way of making Ron feel like an idiot sometimes.

"Well, we've got a plan in place now and we need her to keep close and keep a normal routine for now, it is likely we'll be able to move on it later this week." Harry was speaking as if he knew he was treading on dangerous territory with Ron.

"Harry you said _early_ this week-now it's _later_? What exactly is the problem? Why aren't you making a move right now?"

Harry looked up at Ron with a slightly guilty expression. Suddenly Ron's own expression turned to outrage.

"What a minute Harry-are you using her as _bait_?!" Ron was careful not to raise his voice too loud, voices tended to carry at the Burrow. But he was getting more and more angry and he was approaching on Harry.

"What? No Ron! Of course not! But we need to keep things as is for now until we are absolutely certain we have the right guy. We think this is someone we've been keeping track of for a long time and if the situation plays out like we hope, we'll be able to nail him. You know how these things go."

Ron did know how these things go. He knew that there were times when protecting innocents came second to an Auror's duty to apprehend a known Death Eater. There were times when he himself had been ordered to stand back and do nothing when a suspected Death Eater perpetrated on an innocent victim, with burglary, vandalism, or even physical violence. The ends justify the means in some of the cases, he knew that was a department policy and he never before questioned it. But things had changed.

"No, I can't accept this Harry. I am sorry but you are going to have to do something now or…"

"Or what?" Harry asked Ron as if daring him to say it.

"Or I am going to have to act on it myself! You won't use her as bait! I don't care if this is your biggest catch! How can you even consider it? It's Hermione!"

"You won't act on this yourself Ron, you won't. Believe me, I know this is difficult; I am having a really hard time with it myself. But you need to let me manage this and I'm telling you that things need to go as undisturbed as possible until we work this out."

"Harry, what could possibly be so important that you expect me to deal with this?!"

Harry looked away and then said quietly, "We think it's Malfoy."

Ron first looked shocked, and then as fired up as ever as he asked,

"You think it's _Malfoy_ is sending these messages to Hermione?!"

Harry was quick to respond, "No, we don't actually think they are coming directly from him, but they are likely coming from one of his associates." Harry wiped the sweat that pooled on his forehead as he spoke.

"Harry, no one has seen Malfoy in five years."

"Yeah, but we have a feeling that he's resurfacing and that he's thinking about organizing some leftovers, and we know he has some new blood." Harry gave Ron a long hard stare.

"What does that have to do with my wife?" Ron asked him.

"We don't really know that. But Ron, you have to trust me on this." And then Harry grabbed Ron's arm. "I am doing everything possible to make sure this is all over soon and that she is safe in the meantime."

Ron walked away and looked out the window to see Hermione with his mother helping the kids collect something from the water-probably snails, he thought. He felt like the knot he had held in his stomach since last night's conversation with Harry had moved up into his chest and his throat. He felt an overwhelming urge to take her and the two kids and just completely disappear from everything. He felt that way before, after the war, when all the pain and loss was so fresh and new. He remembered thinking that the two of them could just disappear for a while. He actually asked her what she thought of it then, but she was insistent that his family needed him and that leaving wouldn't be an option. She was right. He saw her laughing with his mother and realized what he needed to do.

"I want in Harry. I want to be on this team. Davis will give me some flexibility in my department. I need to be part of this. I can't just sit by and let you and the others go at it alone. I need to be involved. I can't stand this sitting on the sideline."

"Is this about Keller?" Harry asked in an impatient tone.

"No! Well, maybe a little, but not entirely. It's about me, and her, and how I promised myself and her that I would never let anything happen to her again. I have to know that I'm doing everything I can to keep her safe. Harry if something were to happen…" Ron looked up at Harry desperately. Harry knew that Ron still felt an enormous amount of guilt and pain from what Hermione went through during the war. She had been threatened and tortured during their time on the run. The experience left her with years of night terrors and anxiety that she had eventually been able to get under control. It wasn't until she had Rose that she was really able to move on from the trauma that had been inflicted during the war. Although there was nothing Ron could have done to change things for Hermione at that time, he still felt responsible for her protection, he always had.

Harry tried to find words to respond. "Ron, I can't imagine what this is like for you. I haven't really been able to think straight either for the past couple of weeks. And knowing that Malfoy is active again…it just brings up old wounds you know?"

The two friends were quiet for a moment.

"Ok, let me talk to Jameson today and ask if we can bring you in. He is taking the lead on this and he'll be the one to make the call, not me. He'll want your help for sure but he will have concerns about your personal connection. If he says okay, you can come to our briefing on Monday at 1pm."

"Thanks Harry, and what about Greece?"

"Let's bring it to the briefing on Monday." Harry replied.

Ron nodded and then made his way back outside. Harry watched him go and realized how much Ron had actually grown up in the past few years. He was showing incredible self-control with this situation. The old Ron would have taken a more rogue approach given that it was Hermione. He was consistently overprotective of her and Harry sometimes thought that Ron's devotion to her teetered on the edge of obsessive, it was certainly possessive at times. But his response to Harry today was definitely a more mature, sane Ron. Harry hoped it would stay that way.

He had seen her photo in the news just a few months ago and she looked happy. There was a time, just after the war, when she had struggled. She had reportedly been gone for some time, to find her Muggle parents, Weasley left behind. He sniggered at the thought. But then upon her return to Hogwarts that fall, she seemed to have resolved her troubles. She was Head Girl, and he, Draco, had been deemed Head Boy - out of sympathy, she said. She told him that the only reason McGonagall had appointed him was because they all "felt sorry" for him, with his father in Azkaban and his mother in isolation at Malfoy Manor. It bit him fiercely. He was speechless. Despite the fact that she wasn't flanked on either side by Potter or Weasley, Draco was unable to bring himself to respond to that accusation.

She saw the hurt in his eyes and he believed he saw remorse in hers. Or he imagined it perhaps. Did _she_ feel sorry for him too? After all the hatred that had flamed between them over the years, did it come to this? _She_ pitied _him_? It was unfathomable. But after that moment, she was kinder; or at least, less hostile. For the most part, she had avoided eye-contact with him during that last year at Hogwarts but that was fine by him. It allowed his eyes to wander toward her without her noticing.

He would not admit to himself that she was attractive, she was incredibly attractive. And he was disgusted with himself for even thinking it. His father would have been supremely disgusted knowing that Draco even allowed his thoughts to drift there. So he spent the better part of their final year trying to hate her for her pity, trying to be disgusted by her beauty.

After leaving Hogwarts, he drifted away from home. Away from his mother who mourned her husband's imprisonment but their loss of status and fortune even more. After nearly two years of drifting underground and trying to stay off the radar, he eventually returned to Malfoy Manor. His mother's madness had worsened and though he initially felt compelled to care for her, over the years he had grown sickened by her. She was a constant reminder of the darkness that had settled over his existence. He hoped that she would die soon.

When he needed light, his thoughts drifted to Hermione Granger. He thought back on the years of friendship and loyalty she afforded to Potter and Weasley. As much as it pained him to even think it, he envied them for having her. When he heard that she married Weasley, he wasn't surprised but it was like a punch in the gut. She-so passionate, brilliant and beautiful, giving herself to _him_? _But she's a mudblood_. The intrusive thought always found its way in when he allowed her to enter his darkness, anytime he let in her light. It was rather easy to go back to hating her; it was what he'd always told himself to do.

When he saw her photo in the paper that day, he could hardly believe that she was more beautiful than he had remembered her from their last year at Hogwarts. He was aggrieved to see her so happy. Why should she get to continue with light when he was drowning in darkness? He seethed of his own resentment and longing towards her. The two competing notions were not that far apart in his mind. But it was safer to hate her and he wanted to do everything he could to extinguish her light.

Draco's bigger plan was only just formulating. He knew he had associates who would be eager to work with him on rebuilding a strong presence of Death Eaters to avenge those who were lost in the war. He had several conversations with key contacts within Azkaban about the possibilities that lie ahead. The Ministry had started to let its guard down and if he could keep Potter and his team preoccupied and distracted then he could make some additional contacts. He had befriended two new cronies on his travels to Eastern Europe. They were devoted to him. He knew he could count on them. He enlisted his two devotees to begin a campaign against her; one that would cause her fear and humiliation and serve as a distraction for the Aurors. He decided to keep her as the focus, not involving her children, he had some dignity left. He believed this would be the best place to start-to get her feeling vulnerable, and then he would make some decisions about where to go next with Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday morning, Hermione sat at her desk going over nearly 300 pages of transcripts from the Auror department's interrogation unit. Because Ron was a unit leader there, now and then, she got to read his part in the interrogations when he had been involved. One particular transcript caught her eye this morning:

_ARW: Where were you on the night of February 11__th__ earlier this year? _

_D: Hey, I know you. I know who you are. _

_ARW: Night of February 11__th__, where were you? _

_D: (LAUGHS) Red hair, yeah, I know you. Potter's friend. How've ya been gingerboy? _

_ARW: Shut up! Answer the question-night of February 11__th__! _

_D: I know you have a pretty wife don't you? _

_ARW: Shut your mouth. Answer my question or we're done. _

_D: Yeah, I know her; she's my mudblood princess… _

_ARW orders interrogation over. _

As Hermione read the information provided for this interrogation she got a very sick feeling deep in her stomach. The detainee was Scabior Clemens. He spent time during the war leading teams of "Snatchers" who were charged to round up muggle-borns and hand them over to the Ministry. Scabior had captured them on their hunt for the Horcruxes years ago and had attempted to attack her in the woods the day they were captured. Fate stepped in and she was saved from becoming violated that day but it was a painful memory for her and she had nightmares about it for years after. She knew it was painful for Ron as well. He was beside himself with anger over the threat to her. The thing that bothered Hermione most is that he referred to her as a "mudblood princess", the same name he used for her that very same day years ago. A note at the bottom of the page read that Scabior was taken to the infirmary upon termination of the interview by Auror Ron Weasley. Hermione was quite sure that Ron probably lost it on Scabior as he realized his identity, hence a trip to the infirmary to recover from whatever Ron did to him. He didn't mention it to her and she felt lucky that she had a husband who was so keen on protecting her in every way, even if he was a bit mental about it sometimes.

Hermione's assistant, Jill tapped lightly on the slightly open door and came into the office with her mail for the day. The two women had a brief conversation about their children, Jill had twin boys, age 6, and she always had great stories about their antics. Hermione was often reminded of George and Fred when she heard those stories. She and George were close now and like everyone, she missed Fred terribly. Jill's twins visited the office from time to time and Hermione was reminded during these times how grateful she was to have children who were three years difference in age. She marveled at how pulled it off so well!

As she reviewed her mail she noticed an odd looking envelope-it looked dirty and worn. She pulled it out from the pile and opened it. What was inside chilled her nearly to stone. It was a white piece of parchment with words written in what looked like charcoal, the words read: "_blue is your color mudblood, you are always giving me something to think about in my dreams…" _

"What the hell is this?!" she said aloud to no one. She dropped the piece of parchment like it was on fire. She stood back away from her desk staring down at it thinking, this has to be some kind of joke right? But no one she knew would call her a 'mudblood', not even as a joke. It was a highly offensive thing to say to her, to anyone. Then she looked down and realized that today she wore her blue dress, it was one of her more form-fitting dresses and Ron liked to see her in it but he commented more than once that he didn't want anyone else to see her in it. She realized that this note came from someone who had seen her in it today-or she assumed as much. Hermione began to feel herself shake and her chest began to feel tighter. Someone was following her!

She needed Ron. She fled her office without so much as a word to Jill as she past by her assistant's desk, Jill was concerned, "Hermione? Hermione are you okay?"

Hermione did not hear Jill's question as she left the office suite on the 8th floor and into the lifts to make her way downstairs to the Auror department downstairs on the main floor. She felt her face grow hot and she leaned back against the wall of the lift, wrapping her arms around her stomach, she felt as if she would be sick. She knew she had to get out of the lift before she got sick in it. She hit the stop button and then the open button and made her way out into the 4th floor lobby. She needed to find the stairs to make it down to the main floor. Once in the stairwell she felt her legs were wobbly and her head light.

"This can't be happening…" was the last thing she remembered thinking and then…blackness.

"Hermione…Hermione…?" She heard Harry whisper to her and it seemed that his face was close to hers. She could feel his hand on her shoulder.

"Harry?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah, I'm here, you're okay. We think you just passed out, in the stairwell."

She opened her eyes fully and saw that she was lying on a sofa seat in her department conference room. She sat up slowly with Harry's help and leaned her back against the sofa. She held a hand to the side of her head and it felt tender, she winced.

"You hit your head when you fell apparently. You'll have a bruise but it's not too bad."

"Harry…what? How did I get back up here?"

Harry looked up toward the door and there stood Craig Keller.

"Craig? You found me in the stairs?" she asked him.

"Uh, yea, I found you there." He told her, giving Harry a look. Hermione saw Harry look away as she tried to meet his eyes, to get a better understanding of how things transpired.

"Hermione!" Ron just ran into the conference room straight to Hermione, knocking Keller in the shoulder as he passed him. Harry slid to the end of the sofa as Ron came close and wrapped her in his arms. She put her hands around him and buried her head in his neck.

"It's okay. I'm okay Ron." She told him quietly.

He held her back at arm's length and lightly touched the side of her face, his eyes were fierce and full of turmoil. Then he turned and glared at Harry,

"Harry, what the hell happened?!" he cried out accusingly.

"Ron! This is not Harry's fault, I fell on the stupid stairs. I passed out! Why are you yelling at Harry?"

Ron stood from the sofa and walked toward Keller, "And you?" he asked Keller with wild eyes.

"I found her in the stairs mate, carried her back up here. Called Harry to let him know." Keller's tone was calm and matter-of-fact. Ron found it smug.

"Why didn't you call me?" Ron asked him.

"Harry's in charge." Keller said plainly.

"Ron! Why are you angry with Craig, he just happened upon me in the stairs and I was lucky he was there or I could still be there if he didn't find me. Wait, what do you mean "_Harry's in charge"_ Craig?"

Ron and Keller looked at Harry. Harry looked at Hermione and then quickly away from her. Harry quickly tried to divert the conversation.

"Hermione, why were you downstairs?" he asked her lightly.

"I was going to find Ron. Something came in my mail today and it just, it shook me up and I had to find Ron. But I had a bit of an anxiety attack in the lifts and tried to take the stairs but…"

"What did you get in the mail?" Harry asked her.

"It was a note, I'll get it." She stood up, somewhat shakily; Ron quickly sidled up next to her and helped her make it across the room. "I'm good, Ron, I'll be right back." He only let her go because she did feel steadied on her feet and they needed to figure out quickly how to manage this situation.

"Harry, what the hell!? Do you think one of the messages got through?" Ron inquired.

"Sounds like it, we may have to tell her Ron." Harry replied. Hermione returned just then with the note in her hands. She handed it to Harry and braced herself for Ron's reaction. It was sure to be irate.

"Someone wrote this and sent it today." She said as she nodded down toward here body noting the blue dress. "I don't really own anything else blue that I wear to work." she reasoned.

Ron felt his blood boil over and he had no one else to take out his anger on so he glared over at Keller, "Oi! You can leave now." He told him gruffly.

"I'll leave when Harry says to leave." Keller said with nod to Harry.

Ron exhaled angrily through his nose. Hermione gave Ron an incredulous look before turning to Harry.

"I just panicked Harry. I was in a right state anyway because I just read some transcripts from an interrogation that bothered me." She looked over at Ron, "It was your interrogation of Scabior Clemens early last week." Ron put his arm around her shoulder protectively, to regulate himself as much as to comfort her. "I was feeling just a bit overwhelmed by all of it. I'm sorry, I feel kind of ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous Hermione." Harry said flatly. Then he turned to Keller, "Keller it's okay, you can go now. Thanks."

"Thank you Craig." Hermione told him weakly, he gave her smile and a wink. Ron grimaced.

"Here, sit down." Ron told her and guided her toward the sofa. She allowed him to do so and as they sat she rested her body against his.

"It's probably nothing." She said, "Probably just someone trying to rattle me…or you." she said nudging Ron in his side.

"Have you received any other correspondence like this Hermione?" Harry asked in his business tone.

"No, why?" she responded curiously.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and she knew instantly that they knew something she did not.

"What is it Harry?" she said, pulling back from Ron a bit.

"Hermione, we've intercepted a number of other messages that came through for you, they were all like this but some were, well, they were much more suggestive and hostile."

"Harry…" Ron said warningly.

"Ron, there's no point in sugar-coating it." Harry told him impatiently.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Wait, there are more notes like this?" she asked to Harry.

"Yes." He replied.

"You have them? How many, for how long have they been coming?! Ron?!" she started to get panicky again. This was a moment both Harry and Ron were dreading.

"And you _knew_ about this?!" she asked Ron. "How could you not tell me this was happening?!" she cried as she stood back up off the sofa.

"Hermione, please love, please don't get upset." Ron pleaded with her.

"You can't be serious?!" she yelled at him.

"Hermione, we didn't tell you because we didn't want to upset you and we wanted to do some tracking to see where the messaging was coming from. I just told Ron about it this past Friday and I made him swear to keep it quiet from you as it is, technically, Auror business." Harry said and Ron appreciated Harry's effort to save Ron from whatever wrath was to come.

"Oh, don't let me get in the way of _Auror business_ then Harry, especially when it comes to some freak following me around!" she nearly screamed at Harry.

"I want to see the other messages." Hermione told them.

"I can't do that Hermione, they are evidence now and, besides I don't think you would want to see them." Harry said cautiously. Harry and Ron both knew that as angry and hurt that Hermione felt right now, seeing the other notes would make her feel even worse. Ron closed his eyes and tried to maintain his state just thinking back on those other messages. He was doing a really good job now of staying calm for her and he knew he needed to keep it that way.

Hermione gave Harry a quizzical look but did not argue with him. She seemed to silently agree that she'd been hit with enough this morning.

Ron was just starting to realize how urgent this situation had become, someone had watched her just today, this morning, it was only a little after 10am now. Somehow the note had gotten through to her despite Harry's efforts. His Auror instincts started to kick in and he made a suggestion.

"Look, Harry, you should go speak with Jill to find out if anything different happened with the mail delivery this morning. Somehow that note got through to her, and she might have some information that would help."

"Yeah, you're right." Harry said and he started for the door.

"No don't talk to Jill! I don't want the whole office to know about this!" Hermione burst out.

"The whole bloody office can hear you screaming at me so they're going to know about it anyway!" Harry responded harshly.

"Easy Harry!" Ron warned.

Harry gave them both a long, hard look then made his way out the door.

Hermione sat down on the sofa in a huff, she actually felt better now that she was angry. Anger she was comfortable with, fear was stifling to her. It was nice to let herself focus on the anger for a moment.

"How could you keep this from me Ron?" she asked him, pleading to understand.

"Hermione, this has been making me sick since he told me about it on Friday night. I knew I needed to tell you, but Harry…"

"Sod Harry! I'm not married to Harry, I'm married to _you_!" then she buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

Ron didn't know what to say, he didn't know how much he should say.

"When I saw that note today, after just reading that transcript, I just, I fell apart Ron. I completely lost my nerve and I knew I needed to find you. I thought I was going to lose my breakfast in the lifts and then in the stairwell, I just went black. I know you dislike Craig, I don't really care for him either, but I guess I was lucky that he was there…"

"It wasn't luck that he was there." Ron said, his own jealous self wanted her to understand that Keller's presence was not some kind of fated moment, "He has been keeping watch over you on Harry's orders."

She stared at him disbelievingly at this piece of information. She suddenly felt incredibly violated.

"What?! He's been tracking me and no one told me?!"

"Hermione, please calm down. It was Harry's idea. _I_ certainly wasn't happy about it!" Ron told her.

Harry entered the room, "Jill just went on a break, I'll catch her in a bit."

"Harry you had Keller tracking me?" Hermione asked him incredulously.

Harry shot Ron a look of thanks. "For your protection Hermione."

"Harry that is just…Craig Keller…you know how he is!" she turned very bright red.

"How is he?" Ron asked in a cracked voice.

"Oh god! Please can we not go there! Hermione, he is one of our best men, of course I'm going to assign one of our best to look out for you. If it wasn't Keller keeping watch over you, it was me, it has been mostly me."

She still felt extremely angry at this entire situation, but knowing that Harry had taken it upon himself to be watching out for her, that meant something.

"Harry, I appreciate your efforts to keep me safe but Keller is just…he's a bit of a creep Harry. I mean, that whole thing when we had to go to Australia and then…."

"Then what?" Ron demanded.

Hermione looked away. When Keller accompanied her to Australia, she felt as if he always stood too close and asked her too many personal questions. His suggestion, which she rejected, was that they pose as a Muggle couple on their honeymoon, which she thought was weird. He made her uncomfortable. When they parted ways after being together for six weeks he hugged her and acted as if they were great friends or something more. She didn't ever tell Ron that back before they were married, Craig Keller cornered Hermione one night while she was out with Ron, Harry, and their friends. Keller found her alone waiting for the loo and took the opportunity to tell her how she'd grown into a beautiful young woman since he'd accompanied her to Australia.

_"I mean, you were always beautiful, don't get me wrong." He said eyeing her up and down. "But now you're just all grown up aren't you?" _

Hermione cringed at the thought of that night and she didn't tell Ron because, well, he would probably lose his mind. She couldn't believe she'd just nearly brought it up.

"Then…nothing, it's just, he's sort of vile that's all." She said.

Ron looked suspicious and Harry looked annoyed.

Suddenly, Hermione gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god Ron! The kids! We have to go check on them!" she cried out.

"Hermione they're at the Burrow, they're safe." Harry told her firmly.

"How do you know that Harry?! Some freak is following me and sending lewd and hostile messages, I need to get my kids. Ron are you coming?" she angrily grabbed her bag and her briefcase to head out.

Ron looked at Harry for guidance.

"Oh fine! You two stay here then I'm leaving! Harry, tell Jill I went home ill." she barked out at him and then and made her way out the door.

Harry looked at Ron, "Go with her Ron, keep her at the Burrow if you can and I'll let your department know where you are."

"Bloody hell Harry you better help me fix this." Ron said as he scampered out the door to catch her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione had aparrated to the outer grounds of the Burrow directly from the lobby of the Ministry. She was furious and frightened but her pride would not allow her to be escorted by Ron or Harry. She had a sick feeling when she realized that Craig Keller may be following her. She needed a moment to calm her nerves before going inside to see the children, or Mrs. Weasley. Hermione hated upsetting Mrs. Weasley for any reason. Since Fred had died, Mrs. Weasley did not respond well to situations where her family may be in even the slightest danger. Ron's moving to the less active department as an Auror was met with tears of delight from Mrs. Weasley as well. She hoped that Ron and Harry knew enough to keep this situation quiet, even from Ginny, who could not keep a secret to save her life.

She heard a slight pop sound and turned around to face Ron.

"Hey." he said.

Hermione did not answer; she turned slowly and walked a few steps away.

"Hermione, please know that I hated keeping this from you. That night Harry told me I had decided to tell you when I got home, but I came in and you were there on the floor folding laundry, and you looked so happy. I didn't want to upset you love. Please understand."

"You think I can't handle it." she said flatly. "You think that because of how things were before, I can't handle this."

Ron looked at the hurt in her eyes and it broke his heart. After the war, after the torture she endured at Malfoy Manor on their hunt, she had struggled with anxiety and nightmares. For several years she was terrified to be alone, to sleep alone, she couldn't get through many nights without waking in terror. Ron saw her through all of that painful time. He was incredibly comforting and loving at a time when she was so vulnerable and afraid. It was discomforting for everyone to see Hermione so broken and scared, she was usually the brave and boldest but the war had indeed broken her. Ron was the strong one, above everyone else, who stayed close to her and made sure she never felt alone. After they married, and Ron completed his Auror training, Hermione began to see a mind healer which helped tremendously. It wasn't until she became pregnant with Rose that her healing really came full circle. It was as if the new life and the future they created was taking the place of the painful past. Rose's birth was the end of the nightmares and the anxiety altogether. Hermione felt as if her beautiful daughter was her tiny savior.

"I don't think that at all. The thought never even crossed my mind." he said truthfully.

"Well, when I read that transcript and then saw that note, I started to feel like everything was coming back again…" she said in choked out words and then buried her face in her hands as she started to cry.

Ron rushed to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. This is being dealt with Hermione, Harry is all over this and he's asking me to help too. You're safe, we're safe. Nothing bad is going to happen." he told her soothingly as he stroked her back, just like he did when she would wake from a nightmare many years before.

She sniffed and turned her head to the side resting her cheek on his chest. "I don't want to feel that way again Ron. I hated it. I felt so weak and useless. It wasn't fair to you either, always having to deal with my panic attacks and stupid nightmares. I don't want to do that to you again." she said.

He pulled back and looked at her and then took her face in his hands, "I never felt put out by any of that. Actually, I was glad to be there for you when you needed me. I felt for the first time in my life that I was important to somebody. The fact that the somebody was _you_ just made it even better. I don't mean to say that I enjoyed it, because it kills me to see you in pain, but don't think for a second that you needing me has ever been a burden. Okay?"

She nodded slightly as he had a rather firm grip on her face which he sometimes did when he needed her to know something really important. Ron was intense and passionate; there was no question about it. It was one of the things that attracted her most to him. She was overwhelmed by it sometimes, in a good way.

"Okay, I know. I love you so much." She told him as she reached her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to kiss him. He responded vigorously and didn't break away until they were both breathless.

"Alright, enough you two!" someone called from just a few yards away.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" Ron yelled out to his older brother.

"Visiting mom and dad and watching your munchkins. Got here right after you dropped them this morning. Hugo is a giant brother! What are you feeding him? Mum says he's still at Hermione's tit?"

"Oi! Watch yourself!" Ron cried. Hermione turned crimson and Charlie laughed. "I knew I could get her to blush like that, I love it!" Charlie was not only vulgar but he was also sometimes a flirt. He especially liked to get Ron worked up when it came to Hermione. He came over to greet Ron with a slap on the back and a kiss on the cheek for Hermione.

"Don't be so vulgar Charlie, you'll never get a girl with that mouth." Hermione quietly teased.

"Ah, the only girl I would have wanted married another strapping red head years ago…" he said woefully.

"Shut it." Ron told him as her escorted a giggling Hermione up toward the Burrow.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you two be at work?" Charlie asked them.

"Uh, I wasn't feeling so good so I left. Ron wanted to come with to make sure I am okay." Hermione answered.

"Yeah it looked like he was making sure you're okay." Charlie smirked.

"Charlie you git!" Ron warned and made a move toward Charlie which made Charlie jump back and raise his hands, "Joking Ron!" he laughed and Ron backed off. Ron was a good five inches taller and much broader than Charlie. Ron was the biggest of the Weasley boys at this point. He and Bill were the same height but Bill had a lanker frame. Ron's Auror training and his quidditch club training had helped him build a very strong frame. He could easily handle any of his brothers, and Harry, sometimes two at a time. Family occasions often ended with Weasley boys, Harry included, loaded on firewhiskey and engaged in a full out brawl, just for fun. Ron was usually the victor and it didn't end until most of the boys were sufficiently bloodied and Mrs. Weasley sufficiently enraged at their stupid behavior. Hermione marveled this good-natured fighting and winced when Harry was involved because, quite honestly, Harry just looked like a lamb amongst the sea of red headed idiots. Ginny would scream bloody murder at any of the brothers who touched Harry and Hermione would act disgusted but Ron could tell that she was amused by the whole experience.

"Well the kids are inside, dad is with the boy, blimey he wore me out this morning! And the girl hasn't stopped talking since I got here. I believe mum hasn't had a word in all morning!" he laughed shaking his head.

Charlie made his way toward the shed and Hermione whispered to Ron,

"Not a word about anything to your parents Ron. Your mother especially doesn't need to hear about the messages okay?"

Ron took her hand and gave it a kiss, "Yeah, agreed."

A few hours later, Harry arrived at the Burrow. He found Ron and Mr. Weasley in the sitting room and Mrs. Weasley and Rose in the garden.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked in an urgent tone.

"She's upstairs taking a nap with Hugo." Ron told him. Harry looked relieved. He imagined that in her fury she would have stormed off home or somewhere else on her own. He was very concerned about her safety at this point and he knew Ron was as well. But Harry had some new information that would probably put Ron over the edge when he shared it. He half wanted to keep it to himself but knew that Ron needed to know everything that was happening with the investigation.

"Look Ron, can we talk in the shed for a bit. I have some news to share with you about that case we were discussing this morning."

"I can leave!" Mr. Weasley started to get up out of his chair.

"No dad, it's okay, we can go out to the shed. Come on Harry." Ron studied Harry's face for some indication of the significance of his request but Harry kept eyes averted.

"Very well, carry on!" Mr. Weasley said absently, settling back down in his easy chair.

Once in the shed, Harry and Ron had a seat on two stools and Harry began.

"After you two left I did question Jill and found out that someone brought the envelope up to the 8th floor and left it on Jill's desk when Jill was stepped away for a moment. Jill didn't think much of it she just put it in Hermione's pile when she saw the name. But another assistant noticed a strange looking man walk over to Jill's desk and try to peek into Hermione's office. She told me that the man was dressed in a black track suit and wore a baseball cap. She said he looked incredibly out of place. So I checked with security on the main floor and they recognized this man as someone who hangs about outside the building and asked to come in and use the loo. They thought he was harmless so they allowed him in." Harry could see Ron's nostrils flare and his eyes blazed as he heard Harry's information.

"Who is he?" Ron demanded.

"His name is Augustus Rolinski, he's Russian and he's been spotted outside the Ministry building for the past three weeks. Same time frame we've been intercepting the messages to Hermione. We picked him up at a pub down the street from the Ministry about an hour ago." Harry told him.

"Bloody hell Harry, why didn't you tell me that first?! Let's go!" Ron cried.

"Go?" Harry asked.

"Yes, if he's in my department now I want to get down there and question him. Let's go!"

Harry hesitated. "Ron don't you think it would be best to let another unit in your department question him?"

"What?! No Harry, I can handle it. Look, I know you think I'm a maniac but I can do this!"

"Ron I don't think you're a maniac, it's just…it's Hermione. You're going to go down there and want to kill the guy the minute you see him." Harry told him.

Ron considered Harry's statement. "I probably will want to kill the guy but I can control myself Harry. I need you to trust me."

Harry sighed and relented. "Please just keep your head Ron. Should we tell Hermione then?"

Ron thought about it. "Yeah, I will just run up and let her know we had a break in the case. I'm not telling her he was on her floor today though, or peeking in her office." Ron grunted furiously as he strode out of the shed.

"And tell her to stay here!" Harry yelled.

Ron found Hermione sleeping soundly next to Hugo on his childhood bed. The sight filled him with emotion and affection. Hugo had her hand pulled up next to his face and his chubby fingers gripped her index finger. They looked so peaceful, he hated to wake her, but wake her he did.

"Hermione?" he whispered, desperately hoping not to wake the baby.

"Hmmm?" she replied groggily. "Ron?"

"Hermione, Harry's back and there's been a break and we need to get down to the Ministry. Can you stay here and wait until I get back?"

She sat up carefully and gently removed her finger out of Hugo's grip. The boy didn't budge. He slept like a bear, like his dad.

"What break?" she asked trying to right her clothes that were all mussed from the nap.

Ron couldn't help but reach out and touch her face, she was so beautiful like this just after a nap. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, her cheeks were very flushed, and her hair was untidy. He had one of those moments where her beauty struck him like lightening, "God you're beautiful." he told her.

She grinned and rolled her eyes, "Don't change the subject. What break?" she said folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh, well, Harry's team picked up the message delivery boy. We're going down for questioning now."

She felt a lump in her throat, "They got him? The one who put the note in my mail today?" she asked.

Ron reached out and touched her cheek again, "Yeah, we're going to head down now and question him, are you okay?"

She closed her eyes for a few seconds to really feel his touch, "Yeah, I'm okay Ron. I'll just stay here until you and Harry get back."

"Okay good." He bent down to kiss her lightly, "I love you." he said.

"I love you too. Ron?" she started.

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything stupid." she told him.

He rolled his eyes, "I know, I know…I already heard it from Harry!"

She watched him down the stairs and then she climbed back into bed next to her boy, pulling him close. He reached for her face and let his little chubby hand rest on her cheek. She smiled and felt incredibly grateful that she now had three people in her life who could bring her peace and comfort when she needed it.

"We've asked you the same question three times and you've yet to give a decent answer!" Jameson erupted as he banged his fist on the table in the interrogation room. "Why have you been sending messages to Mrs. Weasley?"

Rolinski listened carefully to the translator and the whispered something in return.

"He says he doesn't know why." the translator said.

Jameson looked frustrated and furious. It was the same answer for every question, "I don't know."

"Okay, then tell me who told you to bring these messages for Mrs. Weasley?" Jameson tried another route.

Ron and Harry sat on the other side of the two-way mirror, trying to remain calm. They had been questioning Rolinski for over an hour now and had gotten no answers. Ron's leg was bouncing furiously and he'd stood up and sat back down over a dozen times in past hour. Harry had practically chewed a hole in his own bottom lip as he contemplated the lack of information they were getting here.

Jameson was one of the best interrogators in Ron's unit. He was also a good friend of Ron's and he thought the world of Ron and Hermione. Once he looked over the brief on this case he was beside himself with anger as well. Ron knew that Jameson was level-headed though and he would be the best guy to press for information. He was starting to doubt though that they were going to get anything out of Rolinski.

"Do you think the translator is mucking this up?" Ron asked Harry.

"No, I just think Rolinski's playing it safe by not saying anything."

Just then Judy, a researcher in Ron's unit came in with a file in hand.

"Got some information fellas, looks like this guy has been around quite a bit the past year. He was picked up for petty crimes in Ireland earlier this year and he somehow got out of that ordeal, he has an estranged wife and kids living just outside of Moscow, and he was apprehended at Gringotts just four weeks ago by the Goblin security team for trying to impersonate a patron."

"Who was he trying to impersonate?" Harry asked Judy.

"Let me see...it's got to be here. Malfoy, he was trying to impersonate Draco Malfoy."

Ron and Harry looked at each other knowingly. "I knew it." Harry said. Ron tapped on the glass to signal Jameson to come out.

"Harry, look at this guy, he's about as albino looking as Draco. Of course!" Ron said.

Jameson came out, "What's up?"

"Ask him what business he has with Draco Malfoy." Harry told Jameson. "Ask him when was the last time he spoke with Malfoy."

Jameson nodded and made his way back to the interrogation room. He asked the question and Rolinski looked up suddenly, there was a notable change in his facial expression and demeanor.

"He's panicked." Ron said excitedly.

After a moment of silence he responded to the question and the translator spoke.

"He says that Malfoy owes him a lot of money."

"Why?" Jameson asked.

"He says that he wants that money to give to his wife and children so they will know he cares for them."

Silence filled both the interrogation room and the room above where Harry and Ron watched.

"Fuck." Harry said

Ron tapped on the glass again. Jameson came out and Ron spoke,

"Tell him we'll make sure his wife and kids get the money and they'll know its from him if he tells us what business he has with Malfoy."

"Ron!" Harry cried.

"We'll figure it out Harry! Tell him Jameson!" Ron said desperately.

Jameson nodded and went back inside and communicated Ron's message through the translator.

Rolinski looked surprised but then he hesitated. He then wanted to know if Jameson could assure his family's protection, Jameson took it upon himself to agree. Harry tutted loudly and sat back in his chair.

Rolinski spoke for several minutes after that through the translator. It was difficult to keep up as the translator kept asking him to wait and then had to pick up in broken bits and pieces.

"He says that Malfoy wants to build an empire. He says Malfoy talked a lot about bringing together a new generation of warriors. He says that Malfoy tried to recruit several of his friends when he was in Moscow a couple of years ago. He says he was contacted by Malfoy just a few months ago to come here and do some work. He agreed because he thought he could get some money for his family."

Jameson let the translator finish. Then asked the question that was burning Ron up.

"What does any of that have to do with Mrs. Weasley?"

The translator asked and Rolinski gave a short answer.

"He says that Malfoy hates the girl, but he's obsessed with her."

"What the fuck Harry?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Harry shushed Ron, "Easy Ron, listen..."

Then Jameson asked, "Did you make the notes for Mrs. Weasley?"

"He says no, he just delivered them."

"Then who made the notes?" Jameson inquired.

"He says he did."

Jameson looked confused, "Who did?"

"He says Malfoy did it."

Ron felt sick and infuriated at the same time. After all these years, why was Malfoy targeting her again? Did he think this was some kind of sick joke or was there something more sinister here?

"What is he playing at Harry?" Ron fumed. "Fucking Malfoy!"

"I don't know." said Harry, "but I'm going to get my team together and go bring him in. I suggest you go back to the Burrow now and get some rest. We'll keep him here overnight and question him in the morning."

"Let's get on with it now Harry!" Ron implored.

"We need to get some perspective here Ron and you need to go be with Hermione, trust me please? Ginny will be over for dinner, just tell her I had to finish up and will be home later tonight."

Ron nodded, and he agreed that he needed to be with Hermione and the kids. He thanked Jameson for a job well done, gave a nod to Harry, and apparated back to the Burrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Upon returning to the Burrow, Ron found himself feeling furious and restless. His heart longed to be with Hermione and the kids but he also wanted to be with Harry to apprehend Malfoy for questioning. He wanted to be present when they questioned Malfoy in the morning and Jameson felt it would be best to apprehend and detain Malfoy right away to avoid the risk of him getting away. Ron felt nothing but gratitude toward his friend Jameson, who had himself come undone when he realized what had been happening and that Hermione had been a target. Jameson was a true friend to Ron, having been Ron's roommate in Auror training and because he had no family of his own, he was a constant fixture at the Weasley family events. Hermione often tried to set Jameson up with women she knew from the Ministry but Jameson had yet to find the perfect match. Hermione warned Ron that Jameson would likely become another Mad-Eye if he didn't get a match soon.

"Daddy!" Ron heard Rosie squeal from across the Burrow's large grassy field that separated the house from the woods.

"Hey, Rosie girl!" Ron put a happy face on for his daughter who fled across the field towards him. He could see Hermione sitting on the grass in the distance and Hugo jumped from her lap to chase after his big sister.

Rose jumped into Ron's arms and he started to trot towards the rest of his family, scooping Hugo up along the way. He held them separately under each of his arms as he continued to trot toward Hermione.

"Ron be careful!" Hermione cried out, as he expected her to do.

He laughed, as did both children, as Rose exclaimed, "We love it Mommy!"

"They love it Mommy." Ron said with a slight shrug and as he closed in on her for a kiss.

"Ewwww! No kissing!" Rose said as Ron positioned her and baby Hugo on the ground. For emphasis she made an "ick" sound that caused Ron and Hermione to look at each other in amazement. She was really growing up way too fast.

"What's wrong with me kissing Mommy?" Ron asked his little daughter.

She scrunched her nose and shook her head side-to-side, "Germs." she said.

The grown-ups laughed out loud and watched as Rose beckoned Hugo to chase her and accused him of having germs. Hugo was so excited for the invite to play with his "Wosie" that he happily obliged.  
Hermione pulled Ron to sit down with her on the grass to watch the children and each could see the worry on each other's faces.

"Well?" she asked him.

"He had some information. Harry's following up on it now. He told me to tell Ginny he'll be late tonight." He responded looking out toward the children.

She knew she wasn't supposed to ask what information they'd learned tonight but she hoped he would tell her anyway. Truth was, Ron was content to sit here with her, watching their kids frolic and have fun and pretend that nothing was wrong, for a few minutes at least. She sensed his need for something normal and safe and so she pulled herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around one of his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Your mum made shepherd's pie." she told him.

"My favorite." He smiled.

"I made some cheese biscuits." she said.

"You are amazing." he told her.

After a few minutes of quietly watching the children, Ron spoke,

"Are you okay love?"

Hermione wanted to tell him that she was okay, so he wouldn't worry. But those days were over long ago. He could always tell when she was telling him what she thought he wanted to hear.

"Not really. I'm scared Ron. I was scared today and I am scared to even know what the other notes read. I'm glad Harry was able to intercept them. I don't understand why this is happening." She said quietly.

Ron put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. She went on,

"I don't understand why after all these years of me being part of this world I have to continue to be afraid because of my blood status. I thought we fought to end all that years ago. I mean, I'm not totally naïve I know there are still fanatics out there, I guess I just never thought they would have the resources or the will to do something like this."

Ron did not have an answer or explanation. It hurt him that she sounded so sad and defeated. He started to feel anger rise up again as he saw her turn over her arm to examine the faint scar left on her from years ago. It was a painful reminder of how much she had already paid for just existing in the wizarding world. _Mudblood_. The letters were almost impossible to make out now, especially since she had gone through several removal treatments after the war. Ron would still find her from time to time rubbing at her arm, as if trying to lessen some residual pain or rub it away even more. About a year ago, he overheard Rosie ask her about it,

_"Mommy, you have boo-boos on your arm?"_

_"Yes, I do."_

_"Can I see them?"_

_Hermione must have held out her arm to let Rosie examine it._

_"How?"_

_"I got hurt."_

_Rosie sucked in through her teeth and said, "Ouch. Still hurt?"_

_"Sometimes." _

_"Mommy its letters!" Rosie sounded like she had discovered something wondrous. Ron's heart sank. _

_Hermione however chuckled lightly, "Yes it is letters." _

_"What does it say mommy?" _

_"Something ugly. Something not nice. " _

_"Why did somebody make those letters on you mommy?" _

_Hermione was quiet for a few seconds, "They just wanted to hurt me and make me feel bad." _

_Ron peeked around the corner into the room to see Rosie put her arms around Hermione's neck and heard Rosie tell her, "If it hurts mommy and you feel bad you can come and find me and I will kiss it okay?" _

_Hermione smiled at her and he could see the tears in her eyes as she whispered "Okay Rosie." _

That memory was one of the sweetest he could imagine and he remembered thinking that he was perhaps the luckiest bloke in the world to have such amazing girls in his life.

Rose ran at them full force and enveloped them both in a giant hug as Hugo came stumbling behind. He tugged on Rosie's dress from behind, urging her to get off so he could get on his parents. The four of them spent the next few minutes piling hugs and tickles on one another until Molly Weasley shouted for them to come in for dinner.

* * *

At dinner, Ginny was disappointed to hear that Harry would not be home until late and she settled into a mood that set a negative tone for everyone. George had come over for dinner to see Charlie so the two of them together were giving Ginny a hard time about her foul mood. Ron had learned to keep his mouth shut when it came to his sister because her retorts were stinging. Especially given her recent frustrations with Harry, Ron felt it was best to just leave her be. He didn't like to see his little sister upset, but honestly, she harped on Harry like mad sometimes and Ron could see how Harry could want a break. But Ron knew the real reason for Harry's extra hours and he had a hard time listening to Ginny's complaints. He figured it was hard for Hermione as well.

"Well, I hope he at least gets to have a meal tonight. It's not like he's ever home for dinner anyway so I don't even know what he eats half the time." She said flatly.

"They usually get take away from the muggle Chinese place." Ron offered.

Hermione shot him a look. "What? They do." He told her.

"Oh, that's good to know." Ginny said as she stood up and slammed her dishes on the counter.  
"Ginerva!" Molly warned her, "control your temper-children." she said out of the side of her mouth as she nodded in the direction of the smaller table across the kitchen where all the little ones sat having their own family dinner.

"Oh mum relax!" Ginny said and stormed out the kitchen.

Everyone shared an uncomfortable silence as Hermione went over to the children to wipe faces and refill plates. Then she stood and walked back over to her chair, put her hand on Ron's shoulder and said,  
"Ron, maybe you should go talk to her?"

Ron looked startled, "What? Why me?"

"Because you are her brother and she is probably sick of me talking to her." she replied.

Ron saw the _you-know-what-you-should-do_ look in Hermione's eyes and knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid going. He sighed and pushed himself back away from the table to stand. "Don't throw my plate out, I'm not finished." He said to Hermione with a fake scowl and Hermione looked slightly amused.

"I love how she can get him do anything! Let's see what else he'll do!" George cried and Charlie laughed and slapped his brother on the back.

"Oh shut it you two!" Hermione told them.

* * *

Ron found Ginny sitting on the front steps with her elbows rested on her knees and her face rested on her hands. "Hey Ginny."

"What do you want Ron?"

He sat down next to her and nudged her with his elbow. "Just to make sure you're okay."

She nudged him back hard with her pointy elbow causing him to yelp.

"Well, I'm fine so just bug off."

"You don't have to be so mean to me!" Ron scolded her.

Ginny laughed, "God you sound like Hermione!"

At this Ron laughed too, he had to admit it did sound like something she would say, and in her tone.

They were quiet for a minute.

"Ron, you and Hermione, you never get sick of each other do you?"

Ron considered her question. "I reckon she might get sick of me sometimes, but I can't say I've really ever been sick of her."

"No I don't think she ever truly gets sick of you. I mean you make her mad sometimes but she has never told me that she's tired of you."

Ron smiled, "Well, that's good to hear." he chuckled.

"Shut it prat." Ginny smirked.

"Why are you asking me that?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know, I just wonder if Harry is sick of me you know?" she said.

Ron felt a sudden pang in his heart for his little sister. She really did think that Harry was somehow tired of her and that he was using work to stay away from her. He knew this was one thing that Ginny communicated to Hermione. Hermione talked to Ron a little about it but he didn't really want to know too much and told her to keep him as uninformed as possible.

"Ginny, you don't realize that Harry has some very complicated stuff going on at work, it has been going on for a few weeks now. He isn't sick of you." he told her gently.

Ginny stared out ahead of her. "You would tell me if he were seeing someone else wouldn't you Ron. I mean if you knew, you would tell me?"

Ron's face flushed bright red as he responded, "No I wouldn't tell you, I would just kill Harry and he would be dead and that would be the end of it!" he said incredulously.

Ginny looked shocked at his response and then they both burst out laughing.

"You're an idiot." She told him.

"I'm an idiot?! You think Harry's cheating on you-that is really idiotic! He's my best mate, I won't have you talking about him like that!" Ron said in a slightly amused tone.

"Okay Ron! I know I'm stupid to think that. But it did cross my mind." She admitted.

They were quiet again for a minute.

"You're a good husband Ron. I mean, I don't know what Hermione ever saw in you but you are a good husband to her, and she deserves it."

"Gee thanks." Ron said.

"I reckon you deserve each other." Ginny added.

Ron smiled at his sister.

"It was good of you to book that trip to Greece for you and Hermione, she was really excited when she told me."

"Er, yeah, she's always wanted to visit Greece." Ron was uncomfortable with this topic since he still wasn't sure if the trip would be possible given the circumstances.

"Well, I'm going to get my lot home and to bed so I can watch some of the telly before Harry gets home."

Ron laughed at this. Ginny and Harry had received a television set from Ron and Hermione for their wedding gift because Ginny wanted one very badly. Now she was addicted to a certain show where people did really gross things in some sort of contest.

"Oh, yeah, what's that show, Infuriator? Eliminator…?" Ron teased,

"Survivor!" Ginny corrected him.

"Right." Ron said.

They both chuckled and made their way back inside the house.

* * *

"So she was okay then?" Hermione was giving Ron the inquisition about Ginny later that night when they were back home.

"Yeah, she just thinks that Harry is spending more time at work because he's sick of her."  
"Oh, I told her that was rubbish!" Hermione said sounding annoyed in typical Hermione fashion.

"Yeah, I did tell her that something was going on at work that called for Harry to be more on top of things."

At this Hermione sat down on the bed and looked like the air had deflated from her.

"Oh Ron, I just realized that this whole thing with me has been what has been keeping Harry so preoccupied with work. He's been working more because he is trying to sort this out." She said.

"Well, yeah." Ron was surprised that she was just now realizing this.

"I've been so consumed with all this I didn't even realize it. I feel awful!"

"Why?" Ron didn't understand.

"I just do." She replied.

"Well, don't. Hermione, none of this is your fault." Ron sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand.

"I just hate all of this." She said.

"I know, me too. But Harry is bringing in someone else for questioning tomorrow and we think it will all be over in a couple of days."

"Really?" she asked him. "I wanted to talk to ask you about it at the Burrow but I was worried about your parents hearing us and then I wanted to make sure the kids were in bed first…"

He stopped her with a kiss.

"Hermione, listen to me, this will all be over very soon. I promise you and Harry promised me. You know he doesn't quit until things are set right."

She nodded.

"Listen, I want you to take a few days off work and stay at the Burrow during the day with the kids. Will you?"

"Yes of course Ron. After today, I don't want to go back to the Ministry until things are sorted out. I don't think I could even if I wanted to."

Ron was happy to hear this from her. There was a time when suggesting that she miss work would have been a suicide mission. But since becoming a mother, Hermione's priorities had changed. They both saw the needs of their little family heavily outweigh their work and career ambitions.

Just as Ron reached out to pull her in closer…

"Daddy?" a small voice called out from down the hall.

Hermione smiled, "Needs her pink nightdress."

"No the purple one." He replied as he made to move down the hall.

"What's up Rosie Cakes?" he asked as he entered her room.

"I want mommy's shirt." She told him.

"Mommy's shirt?" he was confused.

"The one I sleeped in yesterday night."

Ron went back to Hermione, "She wants your shirt? The one she slept in last night?"

"Oh." Hermione went to the dresser and pulled out one of her old t-shirts, a pink Minnie Mouse t-shirt.

"Here, she asked me for something of mine to sleep in and I gave her this one, she liked it."

Ron took the shirt from her and went back to Rosie's room.

"Here you go-mommy's pink shirt."

"Help me put it on Daddy." She lifted her arms and he slid the too-big shirt over her other pajamas.

"Are you sure you will be comfortable?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am comfortable." She pulled the shirt around her and snuggled back into her blankets.

"I smell like mommy." She said sweetly.

"Good night Rosie." Ron kissed her on the head and started out the door.

"Daddy?" Rosie called him again before he was out of the room.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Mommy's ugly word scar was hurting today."

Ron froze.

"Oh? Did mommy tell you that it was hurting today?"

"No, I just know it was."

Ron was intrigued.

"How do you know Rosie?" he asked her.

"I felt it."

"You felt it? Did your arm hurt too?" he didn't quite understand.

"No, I felt mommy, she was hurting."

Ron was completely confused now.

"Oh, okay, Rosie. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Daddy."

As he walked back down the hall to their bedroom, Ron decided not to upset Hermione with this conversation. The last thing she would want to hear is that Rose was thinking about her scar. It would be best just to leave it be for tonight.

* * *

Harry and his team arrived at Malfoy Manor a little before 9pm to bring in Draco for questioning. Standing outside the front doors of the dismal mansion brought back an incredible sense of dread for Harry. As a substitute for Ron's presence, Harry brought along the trusted Jameson as his front line interrogator. Harry's team surrounded the Manor to be sure no one could flee.

Draco Malfoy himself answered the door to Harry's surprise. It didn't seem as though the family had any house elves in service at this time. In fact, it seemed there was little life at Malfoy Manor at all. As he opened the front doors, Draco snorted a chuckle,

"What do you want Potter?" he asked.

"We need to speak with you Draco." Harry replied.

"About?"

"We need to bring you down to the Ministry for this conversation."

Draco snorted another chuckle,

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Jameson, known for his ability to keep Ron calm, lost his own sense of control at Draco's smugness.

"You'll come with us if we say you'll come!" he said fiercely as he pushed open the door completely and apprehended Draco by pulling his arms behind his back. Harry watched as another one of his team members searched him for a wand or any other weapons. "He's clean."

"No wand Draco?" Harry asked him curiously.

"I don't need it Potter, I am a peaceful citizen, just minding my own business here." Draco replied coolly.

"Let's go!" Jameson grabbed Draco by the arm and started tugging him out the front door and they disapparated to the Ministry right away.

* * *

Harry knew that he was going behind Ron's back in questioning Draco tonight rather than wait for the morning. Ron thought Draco would just be picked up tonight and questioned tomorrow, but Harry knew that this was best. Ron's temper and current state would not allow him to manage Draco face-to-face. However, after two hours, Harry was starting to get really frustrated and he was also getting worried about the direction Jameson was taking with his interrogation. Jameson was being really aggressive with Draco and so far it had gotten him nowhere. Draco was as calm and collected as he was when he was apprehended and his answers were always the same:

"What do you know about this?" Jameson demanded as he showed Draco one of the notes sent to Hermione that Harry's team had intercepted.

"I don't know." Draco responded.

"You don't know?" Jameson replied in a disgusted tone.

"I don't know." Draco would reply with a smirk.

It was infuriating. It was as if he and the Russian had planned how they would respond if they were interrogated. Harry was starting to think they did plan these responses, but Rolinski had broken.

"Listen, your friend Rolinski, he broke on you. We know it was you who did this. We know it was you who told him to bring them here to Mrs. Weasley's office."

Draco laughed out loud, "Mrs. Weasley?! You seriously call that Mudblood slag Mrs. Weasley?!"

Jameson grabbed Draco by the shirt collar and pulled him close.

"You show some respect!" Jameson's face was blood red and Draco looked amused.

Harry sighed, Jameson was not handling this much better than Ron would. Harry was about to tap on the glass to signal Jameson to come out but then he heard Draco's sneering voice,

"Why is the Ministry allowing Aurors to spend their valuable time investigating petty notes to a Mudblood, don't you lot have better things to do with your time? You seriously get paid for this?"

Before Jameson could attack Draco, Harry bounded in the room and grabbed him around the arms.  
"Jameson, take a walk." Harry told him while meeting Draco's gaze.

Jameson shook Harry off a little more aggressively than Harry expected and then made his way out of the interrogation room, leaving Harry alone with Draco.

Draco just shook his head and tutted, "Honestly Potter, what kind of beasts work down here? I thought Weasley was the most uncivilized animal I knew but this guy…" Draco nodded toward the door indicating his insult was aimed at Jameson.

"Look Draco, just shut it alright. We know you are involved in this and you should start talking now."

"Or what?" Draco looked unaffected by Harry's demands.

Harry felt his blood boil as he watched a smile form on Draco's face.

"You have nothing on me Potter. Just the broken English of some half-breed Russian who would do anything to get his estranged family back." Harry looked at Draco suspiciously.

"Yeah I know him!" Draco offered, "Came to me a few months back looking for some money, thought he could extort me. He even tried to break into my vault dressed like me."

"Are you saying you have no business relationship with Rolinski?" Harry asked.

"None." Draco said flatly.

Harry had to admit that Draco's story was believeable. Rolinski did seem a little unstable. But there was something about Draco's smugness that struck Harry in a way that made him believe that Draco was more involved than he let on.

"Listen Potter, I need to get out of here and back to my mother. She's home alone with no one to look after her and she needs me."

Harry knew he had no reasonable evidence to keep Draco at the Ministry. But he dreaded the thought of telling Ron that he had been let go. He didn't have much of a choice.

"You can leave Draco but if you try anything we'll bring you right back here and if you try to flee, back to wherever you've been hiding the past few years, you will be found and will look more suspicious than ever." Harry warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." Draco said dismissively as he stood, pulled on his jacket and started to leave.

"I mean it Draco." Harry warned again.

Draco gave him a long cold look and then said to Harry quietly,

"You know Potter, I figured you'd end up part of the Weasley clan, that seemed about right, but I am surprised that Granger stooped to that level. I mean she was top of the class and all, she had a chance at Viktor Krum, she's certainly easy on the eyes, what gives?"

Harry was fuming, "What the fuck do you care?!" he snarled at Draco.

Draco smirked again, "Just doesn't make much sense to me that's all. But I guess when you're a Mudblood and you get a chance to marry into a Pureblood family you jump at it-right?"

Harry got in Draco's face and spat his words out, "Get the hell out of here and don't even think about trying anything."

Draco smiled and made his way smoothly out the door.

Harry sat down, running his hands through his hair and said a quick thanks that Ron had not been present for this interrogation. Things would have surely gone off if Ron were here. He knew Ron would be sore at him for not waiting until morning but this was best. Now the only thing he had to figure out was how to tell Ron that they had Draco in for questioning tonight and they had to let him go. Ron would not take this news well.

Jameson entered the room just then, "Where's Malfoy?" he asked Harry.

"Sent him home."

"What? Why?!" Jameson asked angrily.

"We've got nothing on him Pete. Just his word against Rolinski and since he's carrying a record and we've got him on some other things, his information is as good as shite." Harry said sadly.

"Well, we still have him in custody, maybe we can bring him up again for more questioning?"

Harry stood and wallked slowly toward the door, "Yeah, good idea." He patted Jameson on the shoulder as he walked by. "Get some sleep and we'll be here tomorrow early."

"Harry, what about Ron?" Jameson asked.

"Yeah, he'll be pissed for sure but he will get over it."

"Do you still have Keller keeping watch?" Jameson asked Harry.

"Well, she's been at the Burrow all day pretty much and Ron saw her home. She'll be staying at the Burrow during the days so we won't need him to be on here there, it is well-protected. Ron will be with her if she's at home. Why do you you ask?" Harry was curious.

"I don't know Harry, I just, I don't like how he talks about her sometimes. He doesn't do it in front of Ron but I've overheard him say things that are just off."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Well, like joking with other guys about how pleased he is to be following her around. Teasing about how she went into a lingerie store once and how watching her in the store got him...well..." Jameson turned pink.

"Bloody hell that tosser! Why didn't you say something?!" Harry bellowed.

"I don't know Harry, thought it was just stupid bloke shite and I was afraid of Ron's reaction if he heard. Tried to tell the other guys to keep it quiet and not encourage Keller with this stuff, but you know how they are sometimes."

Harry sighed, "Ok, thanks for telling me. I am officially taking him off the assignment for good."

"That's good Harry, I would hate for Ron, or me for that matter, to get thrown into Azkaban for beating Keller to death!" Jameson chuckled. Harry had a laugh himself and then made his way out feeling exhausted and disappointed about the night's events.


	8. Chapter 8

In an instant, Hermione could lose track of her children. It was one of the most maddening things about being a parent. One second they were here, the next, they were gone. Rose and Hugo were particularly inclined to become lost from her because Rose was such an inquisitive child, and her baby brother was always eager to follow her lead. Rose really was a little explorer and would sometimes lead her little brother into some very interesting adventures.

To some extent, Hermione was happy that the children felt so securely attached to their parents that they were comfortable to explore their world. She had read many books on babies and attachment when she was pregnant with Rose and the concept of attachment and first relationships fascinated her. She learned that newborns experience the world through their parents and so she made a point to create a meaningful experience for she and Ron's babies as they began their journey in the world.

She encouraged Ron to join in her efforts and watched him follow her lead with the children. Talking to them, singing to them, explaining how things worked before they could understand. She was big on eye contact with the babies and insisted on providing them comfort the moment they were upset. This caused a row between Hermione and her mother-in-law at one Weasley family dinner. A newborn Rose began to cry one evening as the family sat around the table for Sunday dinner at the Burrow. Ron stood to tend to her but Molly objected.

"She needs to learn to wait Ron, she'll become quite spoiled if you keep this up." She instructed.

With an apologetic and hesitant voice, Hermione quickly responded.

"Actually Molly, we don't like to let her cry for any length of time. We want her to know that if she's upset, we'll comfort her." Ron took a step toward the door.

Molly Weasley looked indignant. "Actually dear, as a mother of _seven_ babies, I believe that scooping a baby up every time she squeaks can limit the development of her coping skills."

Ron stopped in his tracks, staring blankly from his mum back to his wife, then his mum again.

It was Hermione's turn to look indignant. "_Actually_ Molly, when babies are in distress and crying, cortisol, a hormone in the brain, levels are elevated, and when the cortisol is sustained at high levels for long periods of time it actually causes damage to the brain and can limit her abilities to cope with stress throughout her life."

Both women sat glaring at each other-tight lipped and unwavering. Ron looked desperately at his father for help-but Arthur Weasley looked as alarmed as his son. Everyone else at the table: Harry, Ginny, George, Bill and Fleur, all sat waiting to see how this would end. Meanwhile little Rose's cries intensified.

"Ron…" Hermione started, but Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Well I suppose you know your daughter best Hermione." She said curtly.

A stunned silence permeated the room as everyone digested the fact that Molly Weasley had relented. Ron was so stunned he found himself unable to make a move. Hermione gave him a sharp look and then she herself stood and quickly made her way to Rose.

In retrospect, Hermione was glad to have had this standoff with Molly Weasley early on in her life as a new mother. She felt that the exchange allowed Mrs. Weasley to hear, loud and clear, that she and Ron would be making decisions about raising their children, not Grandma Weasley. It was certainly not a comfortable moment, but a necessary one in Hermione's mind.

So as a consequence of raising well-adapted, securely attached children, Hermione would find herself frantically searching for her children as they tended to stray off. This, of course, brought on a hefty amount of parental stress piled onto her already anxious state since finding out about the threatening messages that were sent to her. When Hermione was stressed she was edgy, and when she was edgy, someone usually paid a price. Usually, that someone was Ron.

"Ron would you get up! I can't find the kids anywhere and your mother is probably wondering why I am not at the Burrow helping her fix breakfast! She was expecting us for breakfast a half-hour ago!" She threw a pillow at her husband as he rolled over onto his back, half awake and unaware of anything that was happening.

"Huh?" he asked sleepily. It typically took Ron a full minute to register his surroundings in the morning, and typically Hermione found it adorable but this morning she found it annoying. Ron had waited up late for Harry to return and brief him on the Malfoy interrogation but he never came by. As he went to bed, Ron was in a foul mood about Harry not stopping by and Hermione was in a foul mood this morning because Ron woke her up and tried to initiate sex with her to help his foul mood, which she found offensive.

"Ron, I can't find the kids! Your mother is waiting for us!" she hissed at him.

"Calm down love, they're probably in the closet again." He said dismissively which enraged her even more. He realized his mistake immediately when he felt her glaring at him from across the room.

"Ok, I'm getting up." He said in a defeated tone.

Just then Rose and Hugo ran into the room gleefully screaming and chasing each other. Relief fell across Hermione's face.

"Go ahead and get over there Ron and don't tell your mother I've lost the children again when you get there!" she ordered before collecting the children to get them dressed and ready. He had mistakenly let it slip last Easter that Rose was missing for a full ten minutes before they found her in the pantry and Hermione had heard about it quite often since.

Fifteen minutes later Ron sat at the kitchen table at the Burrow still trying to wake up when Hermione came into the kitchen with Rose and Hugo looking a little disheveled but perfectly fine.

"Ah there are my grandbabies! Were you on a walk with Mommy?" Mrs. Weasley asked the children.

"Uh, yes." Hermione answered quickly and glanced at Ron daring him to challenge her answer. He innocently grinned at her.

"Rose go wash your hands for breakfast and I'll do Hugo's hands here in the kitchen." Hermione told her.

Just then Harry came through the kitchen door looking worse for the wear.

"Harry! What the hell happened last night I thought you were coming back to the Burrow?" Ron asked him in a slightly angered tone.

"Ron…" Hermione shot him a look and gave a quick nod toward Mrs. Weasley who was already fixing a plate for Harry.

"Uh, well, it was late and I needed to get home to Ginny. I've been working late so much I knew she wouldn't appreciate me coming by here first before heading home." Harry explained. "Listen, Ron, let's head out to the shed for a talk-work stuff I need to fill you in on." Ron grabbed his plate of food and started for the door. He stopped by the sink to kiss Hermione on the cheek as she washed little Hugo's hands before walking out with Harry. She responded with a small and sheepish smile, one that let him know that she was both sorry for her foul mood and anxious about what Harry had to say.

"What did he say?" Ron asked as soon as they were outside and off the porch.

"Let's get in the shed." Harry told him. Harry was not looking forward to telling Ron that they had to let Malfoy go last night.

Once inside the shed, Harry started,

"Well, he didn't say much really. He admitted to the acquaintance with Rolinski. But he told us that Rolinski tried to get money out of him, that's all. He denied anything having to do with the messages we intercepted and we didn't really have much else to ask him about. He's claiming that Rolinski is lying and that he's unstable-which isn't exactly untrue." Harry said in a sorrowful tone.

"And?" Ron asked as if there were more to come.

"And what? We had to let him go home Ron." Harry told him.

Ron sent his plate of food flying across the shed in anger.

"_Are you fucking telling me that you let him go back to the Manor after we had the Russian tell us that he was the one who sent those messages to Hermione?!"_ Ron approached Harry .

"Ron we can't just take Rolinski's word, we need more evidence!" Harry told him. "You know the Ministry would never let us keep Draco detained just based on information provided by a known criminal!" Harry was hoping to help Ron see reason.

Ron looked wild-eyed and incredulous but he started and spoke slowly.

"Can you explain something to me Harry? Can you explain why you have gone to great lengths to protect Malfoy time after time? When we were in battle you risked your own life as well as mine _and _Hermione's to pull him out of the fire that night. And after the war you came to his rescue by telling the Wizengamot what a hero he was by not identifying you directly that night at Malfoy Manor, even though he was perfectly willing to throw Hermione to those monsters! What do you owe him Harry? What do you owe him that means more than your loyalty to Hermione, to me, _to us_?! She has always been there for you-even when I wasn't," Ron swallowed thickly at the painful memory, "and you tiptoe around Malfoy when you know as well as I do that he's threatening her."

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief. He wondered how long Ron had those thoughts about his actions regarding Malfoy during and after the war. He wondered if Ron and Hermione had talked about it and if she felt the same way Ron seemed to feel about it. It was painful to consider that she did. Ron often said things in anger that were ill-formed thoughts, things that were just fleeting. But these words he spoke to Harry had been there for some time and there was sincerity in his voice that was a bit too much for Harry to handle.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Ron. I've got to get to work." Harry quickly exited the Weasley's shed and apparated to his Ministry office. Ron was left staring blankly at the doorway of the shed, wondering what he should tell Hermione.

He found her still in the kitchen with the children and his mother when he returned to the house.

"Where's Harry Ron? He forgot to grab a plate!" Mrs. Weasley loved to feed her family.

"He had to get to work." Ron told her. He glanced at Hermione and noticed the curious look on her face. She was dying to know what Harry said. After all had finished eating, Mrs. Weasley offered to bring the children out to the meadow to pick dandelions and Ron and Hermione stayed in to clean the dishes, the Muggle way.

"Everything okay with Harry?" she asked gently.

Ron paused and considered the question, "I'm not sure really. He was in a bit of a hurry and I should probably get to the office and try to see if I can catch him to finish our conversation."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, "Nothing came of it huh? Nothing came of the interrogation from yesterday?"

Ron watched her look away and fix her eyes on the dishes in the sink. She was clearly disappointed at the lack of progress that was happening as well. Hermione just wanted whoever was behind these threats to be caught and put away so she could go back to her happy life. It almost seemed unreal that until yesterday at 10am, she was blissfully happy and feeling safe, now all the anxiety and terror that overwhelmed her during and after the war was creeping into her and making her laden with fear.

"Do you want me to stay here for a bit this morning with you and the kids?" Ron asked as he put his arms around her from behind and held her tight. His automatic reflex was to comfort her and his gesture brought about tears to her eyes. Her head fell forward as the tears multiplied and she tried to hold back but a quiet sob escaped her and wracked her shoulders. Ron's heart broke a little and he tried to maintain his own composure by pulling her tighter and whispering in her ear words of comfort.

"Shhh, I've got you. No one is going to hurt you, hurt us. I won't let them Hermione, no one…"

Hermione nodded and sniffed and pulled herself together. She couldn't let Mrs. Weasley see her upset; the woman wouldn't stop badgering until she knew what was wrong.

"I'm sorry." She said to him. "For being such a grump this morning. All of this is just getting to me." She said with a sweeping motion of her hand. "I'm trying not to let it, but it's hard." She bit her lower lip as if trying to hold back but he could see the tears swelling in her eyes.

"Were you grumpy this morning? I didn't notice." Ron said with a smirk.

She laughed with watery eyes, "Shut it." She scolded. "Go to work." She said. "I'll be here, we'll be fine." She said assuredly.

* * *

At the Ministry, Harry had called Craig Keller in for a meeting at the end of the day. They had discussed Keller's assignment duties and Harry informed him that he would be no longer responsible for keeping watch over Hermione.

"Any specific reason why I am being pulled from this assignment Harry?" Keller asked him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"No reason." Harry lied. "Just not necessary any longer."

"So you've gotten the information you needed from the Russian and from Malfoy?" Keller asked.

"Yeah, I think we have all we need." Harry lied again. Something was keeping Harry from being more forthcoming with Keller about Hermione's case. Perhaps it was because of what Jameson has revealed to him about Keller the night before.

"So is this case all sorted then?" Keller asked.

Harry couldn't tell him that it was, Keller was an Auror after all and he would find out easily.

"Not exactly sorted but we've done all the damage control needed and we feel she's safe." Harry told him.

"Well, if you say so." Something about Keller's tone didn't sit right with Harry. But he excused Keller from his office and told him he would be getting a new assignment before the end of the week. As Keller made his way out of Harry's office, he passed Ron in the corridor.

"Weasley, long time no see." Keller gave Ron a friendly smirk.

"Yeah, not long enough." Ron mumbled.

"Looks like you get your wish. Whatever Weasley wants, Weasley gets." Keller said in an uncomfortably snarky tone.

"What the hell are you on about?" Ron asked.

"Harry just took me off your wife's protection assignment. I'm off your wife Weasley." Keller chuckled at his own innuendo.

"You slimy git…" Ron started for Keller with clinched fists.

"Ron!" Harry was grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him toward his office away from Keller.

"See you around then Weasley!" Keller smiled.

"Fuck off you fucker." Ron said through gritted teeth.

Harry flung Ron into his office and into a chair. Ron seething from the exchange with Keller.

"You took him off the assignment?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I did." Harry answered. Both were quiet for a moment.

"Because of me?" Ron asked.

Harry considered his answer. He certainly didn't want to tell Ron about what Jameson had said about Keller-Ron would probably run down the hall and tackle Keller to the ground. Harry also didn't want Ron to think he took Keller off as some personal favor to Ron, Ron hated personal favoritism, especially when it came from Harry.

"I took him off because she is at the Burrow days and you are with her at night. So things are covered for now." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Yeah, that's right." Ron replied. They were both quiet for moment while Harry shuffled through some papers on his desk.

"Listen Harry, I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to suggest that you aren't a loyal friend. I just don't understand _how_ Malfoy walked out of here last night given all the information Rolinski gave during his interrogation." Ron's tone tinged of desperation.

"Ron I told you, Rolinski has a record, anything he says has to be taken lightly because his information is easily dismissed. That's not me, that's just the way things work-you know this!" Harry was also desperate-for his friend to see the dilemma.

"Yeah, I get it Harry." Ron said and stood to pace in front of Harry's desk. "So what now?" he asked.

"Well, we would like to interrogate Rolinski again…"

"Why?! You just said his information is shite!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry spoke slowly and calmly, "Yes-but-he-may-be-able-to-give-us-additional-info rmation-we-can-use-to-get-Malfoy-back-in-here-or-s ome-other-names- of-folks-who-have-a-cleaner-record-and-are-willing -to-talk."

Ron glared at Harry. "Don't do that Harry."

"Do what?"

"Talk to me like I'm an infant."

Harry sighed. Both men were quiet again for a moment.

"I think we should get a team to keep watch at Malfoy Manor." Ron said.

"Already started planning it." Harry replied.

"I also think we should get someone to find out where Malfoy spent all that time away and who else he associated with during that time." Ron said.

"Done as well."

"Who?"

"Agnes Lilliwater."

"Fuck she's still around!? Isn't she like 100 years old or something?" Ron cried.

Harry laughed, "She's in her 60s! And she's the best investigator we've got!"

"Yeah okay." Ron said, chuckling himself.

Harry could see Ron's brow furrowed in thought as he pondered more strategies.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"You should go to the Burrow, tell your mum to keep the kids, bring Hermione home and shag her two or three times tonight and then have a good meal." Harry said with a knowing look on his face.

"Oi Harry! Don't tell me what to do with my wife!" Ron was outraged.

"Look mate, you're wound up tighter than an Irish knot, you need to do it-will help clear your head."

Ron couldn't help but laugh, Harry of all people accusing Ron of being too tense. He sat back down in the chair put his face in his hands laughing heartily.

"What's funny?" Harry inquired.

"Nothing. You know Harry, I think you're right. But listen, don't tell Hermione that you told me to shag her okay? She gets all embarrassed if she thinks I've talked to you about shagging her."

"Neither of you try very hard to hide your shagging from any of us." Harry said to him with an eye roll. Ron and Hermione had been "caught" by almost every member of the Weasley family in nearly every room of the Burrow, in Harry and Ginny's house twice and in George's flat once. Hermione was always embarrassed but, as Harry marveled last Christmas after another "discovery" (this time by Mr. Weasley himself!), she never tried very hard to prevent it from happening. Ron was not embarrassed. He was proud of their healthy sex life and knew that Hermione secretly liked it too.

"See you tomorrow then?" Harry asked him.

"Yep, tomorrow." Ron wagged his eyebrows at pulled Harry's office door to close as he made his way out.

* * *

Draco sat alone in the drawing room trying to ignore the voices inside his head. Two distinctly different voices inside his head. One was the soft soothing voice of a girl. A girl who sounded somewhat familiar but yet he could not put a face or image to the voice. This girl spoke comfort to him most of the time. She offered him words of encouragement when he felt scared and words of peace when he felt turmoil. But some of the time, she spoke hateful words to him in this soothing tone. She condemned him to a life of solitude and explained why he deserved darkness. He looked forward to hearing her voice but he also feared that voice because it could turn at any moment.

The second voice was never confused. It was a strong male voice that spoke to him words of empowerment. This voice told him that he was, indeed, deserving. This voice told him that he was right. This voice gave him the will to get up each and every day to face his dreadful existence.

As he sat trying to find stillness for just a moment, he heard footsteps entering the drawing room. He knew the sound of those steps.

"What do you want?" Draco asked the visitor.

"Just passing on some information you might like to know." the visitor said.

"Well-what?" Draco asked impatiently.

"They aren't watching her any longer. They've taken him off the watch."

"Well that is interesting." Draco said in a droll tone.

"Yeah, I thought so too." the visitor chuckled.

"That's it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, that's it for now." replied the visitor.

"You know your way out then." Draco said.

As the footsteps disappeared down the hall and out of the Manor, Draco took a long drink of his firewhiskey and remembered his exchange with the Aurors the night before. Potter was his usual smug self. The other Auror, Jameson, was quite a beast. Draco wondered where Weasley had been. It wasn't like him to keep in a quiet corner where Granger was concerned. Or, _Mrs. Weasley_, as he called her. Draco sniggered at that again. The idea of her with the Weasel still seemed absurd to him.

Draco rose to leave the drawing room when another voice, one that had been silent for many years, pierced his brain. This was not a voice really; it was just a series of screams over and over again. Same pitch, same length. He had not heard these screams in years, since before he'd left. It crippled him then and it crippled him now. He clutched the back of the chair he was sitting in before and tried to cover his ears to the screams, unable to realize that the screams were actually only in his own head. Covering his ears only intensified the screams. He slumped back into the chair and reached for his glass but before he took another drink, the screams died down. His rapid heartbeat regulated back to normal and he sat back, panting heavily, dreading the moment when the screams returned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Short chapter and quite a bit of fluff. But some folks were asking for more of H/G plot and I needed a bridge to get me there. **

In the quiet stillness of the night, Harry sat staring at a blank spot in space in front of him. He wasn't trying to do it, his eyes just fell on this one spot. He was awake, at midnight, trying to go over all of the evidence he'd been collecting in the situation surrounding Hermione. It made sense to him that someone with fanatical views on the superiority of purebloods would make her a target. She had spent the past ten years of her life working to dismantle ancient and ridiculous laws that had discriminated against half-bloods, muggle-borns, and many other groups. She was truly an agent of change and because she was a war hero, brilliant, young and (some even believed thanks to her looks), she was able to be successful at convincing the Wizengamot that the magical community needed to evolve. Most of her critics had been elderly female members of the community who saw her only as youthful beauty and idealistic-something they could not tolerate well.

Once such member was Dolores Umbridge. Umbridge had spent very little time in Azkaban after the war as she utilized her family ties to win an appeal and within two years had re-established her membership to the Wizengamot. It was inconceivable at the time, that someone who had committed acts of that nature would be given status again as a member. Ron and Harry were livid but Hermione took it quite well.

"She's a survivor, you have to give her that." she remarked flatly on the matter.

Umbridge went on the wage a public campaign against Hermione and her work. Any press Hermione received for a new law reversal or an amended policy, Umbridge would offer public remark that usually implied Hermione held a lack of respect for the ways of the magical world.

_"But what do you expect from a Muggle-born girl who has barely held a wand for just a few years? She doesn't understand or care to understand the subtle and delicate complexities of magical laws and traditions-the traditions that bind the magical community and make us so distinct from the barbaric and cruel muggle world." _

Umbridge's remarks always sent Ron into a furor and it bothered him greatly that the Prophet allowed these hateful comments to be published. Against Hermione's will, he personally confronted Umbridge one afternoon at the Ministry in such a way that the incident achieved its own headline: _WAR HERO AND HARRY POTTER FRIEND RON WEASLEY CALLS DOLORES UMBRIDGE A WIDE-MOUTHED TOAD._ Hermione was both outraged and mortified. Ron spent most of that week sleeping on Harry and Ginny's couch. Unfortunately for Harry, it was the week after he and Ginny returned from their honeymoon and he felt that both Ron and Hermione still owed him for that.

As Harry considered Umbridge and any possible connection she may have to these recent events, he heard footsteps coming down the hall toward the sitting room. It was Ginny. He quickly pulled his papers and things together and stuffed them into his briefcase.

"Harry?" she whispered and blinked adjusting her eyes to the light of the lamp next to him.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just finishing with some work. Coming to bed now."

Ginny stood by as Harry organized his things and locked the briefcase securely. He looked at her and gave her a slight smile. He noticed her eyes looking at him like he was something distasteful.

"Something wrong?" he asked her innocently.

"Wrong?"

"Yes, wrong?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned away.

"No of course not Harry." she said rather curtly.

"Ginny, what is it? Don't walk away like that-come here." Harry went to grab her hand to turn her around to him but she slapped his arm away.

"No Harry! Don't act like nothing is wrong! _Everything_ is wrong!" she yelled out.

"Shhhh! You'll wake the kids Ginny! What are you on about?" Harry asked her incredulously.

Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him.

"You can't even come to bed now when you get home?" she asked snidely. "I repulse you that much you can't even stand to come to bed with me?"

Harry was shocked at her statement. _How could she think this?_ But to be honest, Harry was too exhausted to have this argument right now.

"I'm not even going to respond to that." he said plainly. "I am very tired and I'm going to bed." he started walking out of the room.

"No! You don't sleep in _my_ bed! You can sleep on the couch; if you're that tired you shouldn't have any trouble falling asleep! On second thought, you don't even get the couch! Since you have so much work to do, why don't you go sleep in your office!"

Harry's mouth fell open and he stared at her. Surely she was not suggesting he leave?

"What are you on about? _What is your problem!?_" he cried with an air of impatience which just infuriated Ginny more.

"_Get out Harry! Take your briefcase and go!_" She grabbed the briefcase from his hand and slung it toward the door. Harry had never been kicked out by Ginny before; he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. But the anger in her eyes flickered wildly and he was actually a little afraid of her. He loved Ginny deeply, but she had a temper as fiery as her flaming red hair sometimes. Mostly it was aimed at her brothers but he had seen what she'd been capable of with them enough to know he wanted no part of her wrath. He thought it best to just give her space and calm down. Without saying another word, Harry moved toward the door, picked up his briefcase and avoided her glare as he made his way out into the night air.

Harry stood on his front step, wondering where to go. There was actually no place to get sleep at his office otherwise he would have went there directly. He was tired indeed. The Burrow was out, Mrs. Weasley would worry and fuss and want to know everything that happened and that would make a scene. There was only one place he really felt he could go. But given his earlier suggestion to Ron, he doubted he would be welcome there. Nevertheless, Harry had no choice really. He thought to himself-_what are friends for anyway?_ He took a deep breath and then disapparated to Ron and Hermione's place.

* * *

Hermione lay on her side, head rested in her hand on her elbow-propped arm, stroking the length of her husband's long calve. She was somewhat hypnotized by the feel of the course hair on his leg. She allowed her hand to stroke firmly down and just lightly graze upward, felt like she imagined running her hand lightly over a crop of wheat would feel. The sound of Ron's chuckle pulled her out of her trance.

"What?" she asked him.

"Kind of tickles." He replied.

"Oh, sorry." She said quietly and continued with the firm strokes.

They were laying in opposite directions, her feet near his face, his feet stretched out above and beyond her head. It was near midnight and the couple had just finished round two of what Ron deemed their "Just-Like-Old-Times Shagfest." He had taken Harry's advice and convinced Hermione to leave the children at the Burrow so they two of them could spend the evening alone. They ordered take away from Ron's favorite muggle restaurant for dinner and then the fun began. Ron was determined to make it three rounds and was desperately trying not to let her leg-rubbing lull him to sleep.

He propped himself up on his own elbow and looked down at her. He could see a look of seriousness on her face and it perplexed him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Hm, just…everything." she replied.

He continued to stay fixed on her face for a moment but then allowed his eyes to move down her form under the sheets. He could see the curve of her waist up to her hip and he reached down to run his hands along the slope of it. She was pulled out of her thoughts by his touch as she suddenly felt the need to let Ron take her far away from her own head. She rolled over onto her back and rocked her body toward him in such a way that let him know to keep running his hands over her.

They had perfected this body language of want and need and giving and receiving. It had always been like this for them. Even the very first time they made love, both completely inexperienced and incredibly nervous, it was the perfect combination of mutual understanding and rhythm. Ron was especially perceptive to her needs when she was too overwhelmed with her own thoughts, and needed respite from her own brilliant mind. Hermione was in tune to his needs when he was feeling less than and needed reassurance of his own strength and goodness.

Ron moved to a sitting position and brought his other hand forward to roam over her body as the sheet that cover her began to slide lower down her torso. He watched her breath begin to get heavier and her body continued to rock toward him in the most wonderfully arousing way. He pulled the sheet off slowly in an effort to be erotic, but the effort was short-lived.

"Oi! When did you put your knickers back on?" he asked.

Hermione had to laugh. "Very romantic Ron! When I went to the bathroom before you prat!"

"Prat!? Now I'm a prat!? One second you're panting and giving me come hither and now I'm a prat!?" he asked incredulously but playfully and just like that he was tickling her sides and she was squealing delightfully while trying to get away.

"_Ron stop!_ You know am too ticklish!"

"I just need to get these knickers off!" Ron cried out in a determined tone while doing his best to grasp and tug at her knickers. She responded by smacking his hand away and managed to grip both of his wrists in her hands as they came to pause in somewhat of a truce.

"I can still get them off you know, even with my wrists captured." he looked at her with a mischievous grin. They both knew he could easily escape from her grip but playing along was too much fun for him.

"Oh yeah! How?" Hermione asked him with an air of victory.

His mischievous grin morphed into a completely devious one as he said,

"With my teeth!" and he lowered his mouth down to the side of her hip, quickly but carefully taking the satiny string that was the side of her knickers in his teeth.

"Oh my god Ron, no!" she cried out again in laughter as Ron began to tug at the string with his teeth.

Suddenly, a knock on the bedroom door, "Guys?"

Harry heard a shriek from Hermione and a strong "What the fuck!?" from Ron on the other side of the door.

"Guys it's Harry." he said apologetically.

"Harry? _What the hell!?_" he heard Ron chastise him. He also heard a lot of shuffling noises and some whimpering from Hermione.

"Sorry I need a place to sleep tonight-Ginny put me out." he told them sadly.

Ron and Hermione, in their frenzied state of getting dressed, paused at this news to look and stare at each other blankly. Hermione closed her eyes and brought her hand up to pinch the top of her nose-something she did to relieve tension and then she called out to Harry.

"Go downstairs Harry and we'll be right down. I'll make some tea."

* * *

Ten minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together in the sitting room having tea.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked him with a desperate tone.

Harry shrugged and sat back in his seat. "Don't know really. I came home from work, was sitting up looking through some paperwork and she came down. Asked me what I was doing, I told her I would come to bed and she sort of lost it on me. Told me I couldn't sleep in her bed and that I should go sleep somewhere else." He repeated the events in a defeated tone.

"Mental." Ron said yawning. Hermione slapped him on the arm.

"Ginny's not mental Ron! She's just feeling…she's feeling overlooked a bit Harry. You know, she feels like you don't want to be home much or spend time with her much."

"I've got a job Hermione! A job that requires a lot of my time and energy-especially right now!" Harry defended himself.

"I know that Harry! But you also have a wife and children and you can't expect Ginny to understand everything about work, she doesn't know what's going on." Hermione's voice cracked slightly and Ron reached up to take her hand.

Harry ran his hands over his face. "No, I know that. I just don't know what she expects from me and to be honest, I don't have the energy to fight her right now. I could have fought her tonight and probably slept at home but I just didn't have it in me."

Hermione looked about to cry and Ron looked thoughtful.

"You can't give up on it mate." Ron told him quietly.

"No! God no! I would never give up of course. It's just right now, I have to stay focused on what we're doing with Hermione's case." At the mention of it, Hermione looked supremely mournful and guilty. Harry knew that look well and felt a need to reassure her.

"It's not your fault Hermione, none of this is your fault. Ginny and I were having some troubles before all this started. You know that. I know she wants me to leave my department, like Ron, but right now I'm just not ready."

Hermione nodded. "I know Harry, but…it's just…I'm still sorry. I wish we could tell her."

Ron interrupted, "No we can't tell her anything, mum would know in a matter of seconds if Ginny knew and the last thing any of us needs right now is mum going all nutters."

Harry and Hermione both laughed.

"I'll get you a pillow and blanket Harry, you can have the couch." she told him as she stood to leave the room.

Harry gave Ron a long look.

"Sorry then." Harry told him with a smirk.

"Yeah, I bet you are." Ron replied sarcastically.

"What was going on up there?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "Sounded like a wild animal attack or something equally disturbing."

"Shut it Harry." Ron said warningly.

Harry chuckled. "I really am sorry Ron."

"Sorry for what?" Hermione asked as she entered back into the room.

"Oh, uh…" Harry responded nervously.

"He's sorry for interrupting Shagfest." Ron told her as he stood up and stretched his long arms over his head.

"_Ron!_" Hermione yelled, blushed furiously, and threw Harry's pillow at Ron, which he caught easily.

Harry and Ron laughed at her predictable reaction.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry love, don't get angry." Ron pleaded through his chuckling.

"I'm going to bed." She huffed. "Goodnight Harry. I'll talk to Ginny tomorrow." She said as she made her way out of the room.

"Yeah, fix this with my sister Harry, can't have you over here like this all the time." Ron slapped Harry on the shoulder and then padded after his miffed-off wife to make amends.

"Ok, thanks, you guys are great." Harry called after them as he picked up the pillow from the floor and began to bed himself down for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Harry took a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the gleam of sunlight beaming through the drapes. Despite the fact that he'd slept on Ron and Hermione's couch, he actually had a good night's sleep. It was a testament to his level of exhaustion-his physical, mental and emotional exhaustion.

He sat up and tried not to think too hard about the circumstances that brought him here, his row with Ginny. He was confident that giving her space was the right choice and he was assured by Hermione's promise to speak to her today on his behalf. Hermione was good at tempering Weasleys.

Harry pulled on his shoes and thought he would just do a quick wash up before sneaking out to the office. He made his way to the bathroom but he could hear the shower running as he approached.

"Damn." He said to himself quietly. He really needed to use the loo. Maybe if Ron was taking a shower he wouldn't mind Harry stepping in for a moment. Harry knocked lightly on the door.

"Yeah?" he heard Ron reply from the shower. Harry turned the doorknob and stuck his head in.

"Ron, okay if I step in to piss and splash some water on my face then I'm heading out. I don't want to get into the Ginny thing with Hermione again this morning." Harry said.

Ron popped his head out and gave Harry a wide smile. "Sure thing mate." Ron told him.

Before Harry could turn around to the toilet, a second head popped from behind the shower curtain, just below Ron's.

"Hello Harry!" Hermione said brightly.

Harry was startled. "Oh! Sorry Hermione!" he cried and nearly tripped over his feet as he stumbled back toward the door.

Hermione's head pulled back behind the curtain and yelled out "No worries Harry, it's fine!"

Ron smirked at Harry with his wet hair sticking straight up and Harry glared at him.

"Nice warning mate." Harry said snidely.

"Honestly Harry, it's not a big deal." Hermione's voice peeped out. "I'll come make you some breakfast Harry."

"Oi! No!" cried Ron.

"I'm leaving now." Harry said flatly and then quickly made his way out and down the hall.

Hermione reached for her towel off the hook hanging just outside the shower.

"What?! No! Don't go!" Ron pleaded with her.

"Ron! Harry's had a rough night. I should fix him something for breakfast. I can't do this anyway with Harry here." she said in a dismissive tone and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her.

Ron groaned and cursed under his breath, "Fucking Harry."

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione and Ginny sat together on the porch steps of the Burrow drinking tea while Molly Weasley rattled around upstairs cleaning and organizing. Children played and chased each other happily around and around the house.

"Well?" Hermione poised the question.

"Well…what?" Ginny replied in a snarky tone.

"Well? What happened last night?" Hermione asked desperately.

"He slept at your place then?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, he showed up around midnight."

Ginny thought for a second, "Yeah that's about right."

Hermione looked at her sister-in-law expectantly. "So tell me what happened."

Ginny sighed. "I don't know really, I kind of snapped. Lost it on him sort of. He came home around 11pm, I heard him and then I lay in bed for nearly an hour waiting for him to come up and join me. He never did. He stayed up with his work and didn't come to bed. I started to feel really hurt you know? Like he didn't want to come to bed with me."

Hermione started to interrupt but Ginny would not have it.

"No, no I know what you're going to say Hermione." Ginny told her. "You're going to say 'of course you know Harry loves you!' Of course I do know that he loves me, but there is a difference between loving someone and desiring someone. Most husbands love and desire their wives, like Ron does you." as Ginny said this Hermione blushed. "But I just don't feel desirable with Harry anymore. Do you know what I mean?"

Hermione was thoughtful, looking for the right words. "Yes, I do know what you mean Ginny. Believe me, I have felt the exact same way that you're describing."

"Really?" Ginny asked in a surprised tone. "When?"

Hermione bit her lower lip, feeling a bit apprehensive about expressing her vulnerabilities.

"Well, after Rose was born. It was hard to feel attractive given all that comes with having babies. And Ron was great but he was also kind of scared of me, my moods that is. So he was avoiding me like the plague for a long while after she was born and I was convinced that he was absolutely disgusted by me, so I was kind of mean to him as a way of expressing my hurt. I think that is exactly what you are doing now. Am I right?"

Ginny nodded slowly. She looked a bit relieved at Hermione's admissions.

"How did you work through it then?" Ginny asked her.

"We eventually talked it out. But we did a lot of hurtful things before we got to that point-especially me to him. I was just so convinced that he was always looking at other women, it was actually quite mad. Anyway, once we figured out the problem it just worked itself out because we came up with these rules that we still go by."

"Rules?" Ginny repeated.

"Yes, we, well…if one of us, _has needs_, we don't hold back-we let each other know." Hermione said as her face went blazing red.

"Oh god Hermione…that's quite enough" Ginny chuckled.

Hermione laughed, "What? You asked me about the rules!"

"Okay-go on then! Next rule?" Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

Hermione swallowed and started, "Next rule: never go to bed angry."

"That's so cliché!" Ginny cried. "You two didn't make that up!"

"No, but we follow it and it works!" Hermione said defensively.

"Anything else?" Ginny said with an amused look on her face.

"One more: always know that you are my one and only true and everlasting love." Hermione said dreamily.

Ginny pulled a face that purely indicated absolute disgust.

"Oi! Can't you keep that rule to yourself?" She asked Hermione in a pained voice.

Hermione laughed loudly. "Ginny you want your marriage to be more romantic but you seem to have an aversion to romance yourself!"

Ginny thought for a moment about her words and then seemed to come to a realization.

"Maybe you're right then."

"Oh Ginny I was kidding!" Hermione protested.

"No Hermione! I think I have been sending Harry the wrong messages. I know that I have never been a "girly" kind of girl, I think that is what Harry has always liked about me. But at this point, maybe I do need to be more assertive about, you know, my feminine side."

It was not lost on Hermione that even admitting that she had a "feminine side" made Ginny a bit uncomfortable. But it was nice to hear Ginny admit it. Hermione had an idea.

"Listen Ginny, I want you to promise me you'll have this conversation with Harry and let him know everything that has been going on in your own head. Listen patiently while he explains his understanding of things, and not give up until you work out your own rules."

"Hermione…" Ginny said in a whiney voice, "Seriously, the rules thing?"

"Yes! Romantic-infused, marriage-strengthening rules." Hermione instructed.

Ginny rolled her eyes but didn't protest.

"And I want to ask you a few questions Ginny: Firstly, when is the last time you bought anything sexy to wear for Harry?"

"What?! I don't know."

"Well, if you don't know it's been too long so we're going to do that first." Hermione looked as if she were formulating a plan, with lists and strategies. Ginny started to get worried as she saw her friend's eyes grow a little wild with the ideas swirling in her brain.

"Second: when is the last time you offered to give Harry a massage?"

Ginny thought back, "The _only_ time I offered to give him a massage was after that awful day we spent pulling all of dad's muggle junk from the shed to sort it and chuck as much as he would let us. Harry pulled his shoulder moving the grandpa clock."

"Ginny that was nearly ten years ago!" Hermione cried out.

Ginny shrugged.

"Ok, well, you can borrow this book I have on massage." Hermione's faced pinked up again, "It's uh, a book on erotic massage." she said timidly.

"Oh god…" Ginny said as she buried her face in her hands.

"Well Ron likes massages!" Hermione was defensive again.

"I'm sure he does." Ginny said smartly.

Hermione ignored her comment with a huff.

"Well, that's probably enough to work with for now. Want to ask your mum if she minded we run to Diagon Alley for a quick trip to the lingerie shop after lunch and the kids are down for naps?" Hermione asked Ginny. She momentarily forgot about her promise to Ron that she would stay at the Burrow for the rest of this week.

"Do you really think this is necessary?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione paused, "No, I don't think it is _necessary_, but it's not about being necessary really is it? Ron and I will take the kids this evening so you and Harry can be alone."

"You really don't have to do that Hermione."

"We're doing it! Enough! Let's go find your mum."

* * *

At the Ministry, Harry was reviewing the transcripts of the Rolinski interrogation. He was taking notes on what he still needed to ask Rolinksi, there were several questions he wanted to follow up on after his meeting with Draco. Now that Draco was under 24 hour surveillance and Rolinski was in custody, and there had been no messages in two days, Harry felt confident that Hermione could probably go back to work. He wanted to talk to Ron about it beforehand though and asked Ron to meet in his office.

"Thanks for disrupting my shower this morning you git!" Ron spat at him as he walked into Harry's office.

"_You're_ mad at _me_!?" Harry asked incredulously, "I'm the one who should be mad! You could have warned me!"

Ron chuckled lightly as he sat down in a chair. "You should have seen your face!"

"Wasn't funny Ron, what are you two – exhibitionists or something?!"

"What? No! Come on, lighten up Harry!" Ron continued to chuckle. "Anyway, she jumped out right away to make you breakfast but you'd left. She sent a plate for you by me but…well; I kind of worked up an appetite last night." Ron goaded him.

"Shut up you prat." Harry replied.

"Ok, ok, so what's this about?" Ron asked ready to move on to the next thing.

"Well, I was thinking that Draco is under surveillance, Rolinski is in custody, no messages intercepted in two days, I reckon it would be okay for Hermione to go back to work."

Ron didn't say anything right away. He seemed to be thinking about all the reasons she shouldn't. Having her and the kids at the Burrow during the times when he had to be at work kept him sane. He knew nothing could happen to them there. But he did agree with Harry that things were a bit more under their control now. It was hard to come to terms.

"Yeah, well, I don't know Harry…" Ron started. "It's just, I just don't trust Malfoy."

Harry was quiet for a moment, considering his conversation with Draco in interrogation two nights ago. His comments about Hermione's blood status and her marrying Ron didn't sit well with him.

"I don't trust him either but we have him under surveillance Ron, he's not doing anything we don't know about."

"Who's out there?" Ron asked Harry.

"Grant. And I put Keller out there since I pulled him off Hermione."

"Don't say that." Ron said flatly.

"Say what?" Harry was confused.

"Don't say it like that … 'pulled him off Hermione'" Ron mimicked Harry as well as he could.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're mental."

Ron stood slowly and replied, "Yeah, I reckon I am a bit. Ok, let me talk to her tonight Harry and we'll see. She may not _want_ to go back to work. She seemed just fine with taking off the time. Think she likes being with the kids all day, even if she does have to tolerate mum." Ron laughed and so did Harry.

Just then a tiny fluff of feathers tapped lightly on the window of Harry's office.

"It's Pig!" said Ron making his way over to the window. He reached out and took a small piece of parchment from the tiny owl's claw.

He unrolled the parchment:

_Ron and Harry, _

_Need to go Diagon Alley for about an hour at 2pm with Ginny but I wanted to check with you both first. Send me back an answer with Pig. _

_Love,  
Hermione_

"What is it?" Harry asked reaching a hand out. "Oh. Well, what do you think?" he asked Ron after reading the note.

Ron was quiet, considering all the pieces of this complicated mess. He figured that it was safe enough given everything they had secured. He knew she would be careful and carry her wand, plus she would have Ginny with her.

"Yeah, I'll let her know its fine." Ron said as he started for the door with Pig resting on his shoulder.

Just then Agnes, one of the receptionists, peeked in to tell Ron that he was needed in his department.  
"One of the detainees is injured." she told him.

"Stupid gits always acting like they've been injured in interrogation so they don't have to answer any bloody questions!" Ron griped. "I've got to go Harry. Write her and tell her its okay will you?"

"Yeah, sure Ron." Harry agreed.

Ron quickly strode down the corridor toward the lifts and as he did he passed by Craig Keller himself. Keller was thrown off his gait as Ron walked by and allowed his right shoulder to smack Keller's left shoulder hard as he walked by. Ron turned and smirked at him.

"Sorry about that." It was a stupid act of macho egoism that Hermione would have been repulsed by.

Keller glared at Ron but as Ron turned away from him, Keller saw a small piece of parchment fall from either Ron's grip or his pocket, Keller couldn't be sure. He was sure that he was the only witness to it so he waited until Ron rounded the corner and then made his way over to pick up the parchment. He took it back to his office and sat down, rolled it open and read the note.

Keller checked the time, 1:25pm. He wrote an "out to lunch" note for his desk and then made his way to the North End Ministry facility stairwell and from that stairwell he apparated himself away.

* * *

As Ron made his way into his department suite he realized that something was wrong. His supervisor, Davis, and two other unit leaders were congregated in the reception area talking seriously. As Ron approached, Davis turned to acknowledge him.

"Weasley. Good you're here. Let's get in to my office." The four made their way into Davis's office.

"Weasley I was just telling these two-your detainee who came in two nights ago, Rolinski, he's dead."

Ron's stomach dropped and he blinked several times. "Dead? How?"

"Killed himself." Davis said bluntly.

"But he didn't have a wand?" Ron was utterly confused.

"He didn't need one Weasley, he asphyxiated himself using his belt." said Phillips, another unit leader.

Ron looked away and down at the floor. His first instinct was to feel sorry for the guy, remembering the comment Rolinski made about money for his family. But then Ron's mind quickly went to what this meant for Hermione's case. Harry was just formulating new questions to ask Rolinski that were potentially going to help them sort it all out.

"Weasley, I know about his role in this shite going on with Hermione, do you have any thoughts?" Davis inquired.

"About?" Ron felt stupid for asking but he wasn't sure what Davis was asking.

Davis continued, "Any thoughts about why this guy would off himself? I know he had family he was trying to get back in with. I read the transcripts of Jameson's interrogation. Are we missing anything here?"

Ron's head was swimming. He needed a moment to sort it all out. It was times like this that he wished he had a brain like Hermione's. She would be able to organize and prioritize every piece of a situation and come to a very quick conclusion and plan. She was just brilliant like that. Ron had incredible instincts, but connecting dots was not always easy for him.

"Not sure, I need to think on it. We need to let Harry know, he was just putting together another round of questions for Roliniski." Ron told Davis.

"Yes, we should let him know. We have to let the estranged family know too. Phillips – can you take care of that?" Davis ordered and Phillips nodded. "Weasley you and I will meet with Potter back here in 15 minutes. Susan will get a note down to him to come up."

All the men stood and the three unit leaders made their way toward the door. The other unit leader, Cal, said to Ron, "Strange isn't it? When have we ever had someone commit suicide in detention? And the way he went about it-a muggle way."

"Suppose he had no choice since he was without a wand." said Phillips before continuing, "Ron you have to think that this guy had everything to lose with more questions coming at him. He knew he was going under interrogation again. I mean, to choose to die over breaking in interrogation-that is pretty significant."

Ron felt a wave of fear wash over him as Phillips spoke those words. If it was true, that Rolinski would rather die than be found out or be the one who exposed someone else, the implications of that were very grave.

Ron made his way back to his own office and pulled out some parchment to outline his thoughts on everything. The one thing he kept coming back to was Malfoy. Malfoy and Rolinski had a connection-whether it was a meaningful connection or not was another matter. But they were acquaintances of some sort. Jameson had told Ron that Rolinski had not spoken since the night of the interrogation. He followed directions that were given and maintained flat affect. _"It's like he is under a trance or something."_ Jameson had said of Rolinski to Ron when Ron asked him how Rolinski was presenting in detention.

Jameson stuck his head in Ron's office, "Hey Ron, I just heard about Rolinski. Did you meet with Davis yet?"

"Yeah, we just met, but we're meeting again with Harry in a few." Ron said.

"Did Harry assign Keller a new post?" Jameson asked Ron.

"Yeah, why?"

"What did he assign him?" Jameson asked.

"Keeping watch at Malfoy Manor." Ron replied.

"Oh. I saw him in the detention area earlier and I thought maybe Harry had assigned him Rolinski."

"Why would Rolinski need watch?" Ron stopped abruptly and looked inquiringly at Jameson.

"I guess I thought maybe Harry was worried that someone would be out to keep him quiet since he had more interrogation coming." Jameson told Ron.

"Yeah, that would have made a lot of sense." Ron said.

"Maybe would have kept him alive too until we got more out of him." Jameson said curtly.

Ron grimaced and nodded. Sometimes their jobs were morbid.

"Well, listen I need to eat a bite but I'll be around all afternoon if you need me." Jameson told Ron.

"Yeah, thanks."

Jameson left and Ron went back to his notes. He started to think about Hermione and how great it would be to bring her in to help them sort this all out. That thought led to his feelings about protecting her from everything and he suddenly felt as if the weight of the world fell on his shoulders. He had always relished in his role of protector with regards to her. But he was feeling quite lost in the situation before them and not knowing how to best protect her or how to isolate and eliminate the threat to her was starting to weigh on him.

The familiar feeling of uselessness began to seep into his sense of self and it was draining. He had fallen prey to it so many times before. He had been able to keep the feeling at bay for the past few days, allowing himself to focus on the here and now was his best strategy. But it was becoming difficult. When Ron felt useless he was reckless and made mistakes. Two of his biggest mistakes in his life: dating Lavender Brown in sixth year and nearly destroying his relationship with Hermione and walking away from Harry and Hermione on the hunt for the Horcruxes and nearly destroying his relationship with Hermione _and_ Harry, were both manifested by Ron's feelings of uselessness and worthlessness.

Pulling his head out of his arse, Ron shook his head determined to focus. He looked at his watch and realized he should make his way back down to Davis's office now to meet with Davis and Harry.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny had just tucked in all the children for naps and were ready to make their way to Diagon Alley for their shopping expedition.

"Are you sure we really need to do this?" Ginny whined. "I am quite sure I am going to look like some kind of sea cow in any kind of lingerie Hermione."

"Oh stop it! You are not a sea cow! Why do you keep saying that? I mean maybe you don't have the figure you had when you were 17 but honestly you are really exaggerating!" Hermione said irritably.

Ginny sniggered, it was fun to get Hermione riled up like this. "Alright! Keep your knickers on I was only being a brat for fun." Ginny told her.

Hermione smiled sheepishly at her, "We'll find you something good I promise."

"Mum, we're going!" Ginny yelled out.

"Shhhh! Ginny, the children!" Mrs. Weasley replied coming out of the kitchen. "Okay dears be careful. What is it you need to look for again?"

"Sexy knickers mum." Ginny said with a smirk. Hermione blushed hotly.

Mrs. Weasley wasn't bothered, "Oh of course dears. Hope you find them then." she told them encouragingly and walked back to the kitchen.

"Oh my god I can't believe you told her that!" Hermione cried.

"What? You're embarrassed? You're the big sexy knickers expert!" Ginny grinned.

"Yes, but your mum!" Hermione said sounding scandalized.

"Maybe she needs a trip to _Candy Wrappers_ as well!" Ginny laughed.

Hermione doubled over in a fit of giggles, "Oh my, let's just go shall we?"

The two women tried to contain the laughter and giggling as they concentrated on disapparating to Diagon alley.


	11. Chapter 11

Pansy Parkinson had become quite the recluse. She was one of those people who had seen their glory days in their school years and spent a lot of time pining after those days. As the most attractive Slytherin girl in their year, she yielded a lot of power. In addition to her own attributes, her affiliation with Draco Malfoy yielded her status back at Hogwarts that she wasn't afforded in her present life.

In fact, after the war and the second and final fall of Tom Riddle, Pansy was somewhat of an outcast. She had grown up in a pureblood family, but her family was the equivalent of the Weasley's when it came to wealth and prestige-they had very little of it. Her parents were both shunned by their own actions during the first war when they supported Tom Riddle but never really had much to offer by way of resources. Her parents invested heavily in their only daughter, doing anything they could to get the funds to pay for Pansy's Hogwart's education, while her two older brothers were just left on their own. Pansy never felt right about it but she knew it would be important not to let her parents down.

The one thing Pansy wanted more than anything, and that her parents wanted for her too, was to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. She had developed a crush on Draco from their very first year at Hogwarts and as she grew to be more of a closer acquaintance to him throughout their years there, she felt her dreams were within reach. Draco was not only handsome, rich and powerful; he was confident and intelligent. Pansy spent most of her school days laughing at Draco's jokes and insults to others and doing his lessons. Other girls also made an effort with him but Pansy, blessed with good looks, was his choice most of the time. It seemed destined that the two of them belonged together.

But then the second war came, and everything changed. The Malfoy family's fall from on high, the destruction of Hogwarts, and worst of all for Pansy-the triumph of Harry Potter and his two stupid friends-Weasley and Granger. So much glory, so many accolades, it was disgusting. Pansy reluctantly went back to Hogwarts for their 7th year only to find Draco distant and cold to her and that Mudblood brat Granger as Head Girl. With Draco being Head Boy the two of them, Draco and Granger, spent a lot of time together, which bothered Pansy a lot. Draco no longer spent time degrading her to Pansy so Pansy had nothing to laugh at. He was quiet and distant and spent a lot of time staring at Granger. She felt as if her chance with Draco had slipped away.

A year after Hogwarts graduation, Pansy had applied for an office assistant position at the Ministry. She had struggled with getting a decent position anywhere because she did poorly on her exams in their 7th year. She was appalled to find, on the day of her scheduled interview for the Ministry position, that she would be interviewed by Hermione Granger. Granger had been in charge of finding a new office assistant for her department and she had picked Pansy's name from the pool of applicants. When they sat down for the interview, Granger looked at Pansy with such kindness and forgiveness that it made Pansy quite ill. Pansy felt incredibly sour at this subordinated position. When the position was offered to her, Pansy considered refusing it, but knew that her parents needed help and she needed to survive, it was the best she could hope for given her background and lack of connections.

So she went to work in Granger's department but fortunately did not have to interact much with the _Gryffindor Princess_ (as Pansy liked to refer to her). It wasn't before long that Granger was transferred to an entirely different department and Pansy continued her position without having to see much of Granger except every now and then in the corridors.

She remembered one interaction several years back that burned in her brain for many weeks that followed.

_"Pansy! How nice to see you! Are you still in the Department for Care of Magical Creatures?" Granger asked one morning as they entered the lifts together. _

_"Yes I am still there." Pansy said formally. _

_Granger never could pick up on Pansy's cues. _

_"Well I'm glad to hear it." Granger told her, Pansy remembered her condescending tone that day. _

_They were quiet for a few seconds before Granger asked her, _

_"Do you ever hear from Draco?" _

_Pansy's heart flipped at his name, but then she began to feel tightness in her chest when she realized who she was talking to. It would have been a lie to say she did hear from Draco, but she didn't want to give Granger the satisfaction of knowing that Draco had not given Pansy a second thought since they'd left Hogwarts, not so much as a letter. _

_"Yes we keep in touch." Pansy lied. _

_"Oh, that's good. I hope he's well then?" Granger asked politely. _

_"He is indeed." was all Pansy offered. _

_Despite the fact that she was going to the 8__th__ floor, Pansy got off on the next stop, the 6__th__ and decided to walk the stairs up. Granger gave her a pretty and polite smile as she exited the lifts and Pansy felt even more resentment for the young women wash over her. _

It was only a year later that Pansy did run into Draco. They had bumped into one another at a small pub on the outside of London one evening. Pansy was actually there to meet her brother, to give him some money for a gambling debt that he owed. Her brother never showed that night but fate had led her back to Draco. He was sitting alone in the corner of the pub smoking a smoke and drinking a drink. She approached him gingerly and when he showed no signs of recognition her heart began to break. Finally, after she spoke, his face filled with signs that he recognized her and she was able to breathe again. He gave her a smirky smile, one that she had grown to love over the years, and encouraged her to sit with him for a bit.

The two of them spent the next two hours talking about life and reminiscing. It was clear to Pansy that Draco, like her, held a lot of bitterness over what happened in the aftermath of the war. The two of them bonded over their shared resentment and this bonding ended with Pansy sleeping over with Draco in his rented room for the night. So began their casual, sexual relationship that would go on for the next few years. Draco would always know where to owl her and she would always go. She never felt bad about it, in Pansy's mind, this was as good as it would get…for now. Only when she hadn't heard from him in over a month would she think that her world was falling apart.

She never pushed their relationship. He never talked to her about their relationship-what they were or what they were doing. She knew that he needed someone to vent to, to talk to about his frustrations and that was what she offered him. He needed her to agree with him. Agree that the Ministry were all a bunch of idiots and that Potter and Weasley were the two biggest idiots alive. Agree that Granger was sickening with her obsessive tearing apart the traditions of the Wizarding world by giving mudbloods, house-elves, werewolves and other low-lifes the same liberties as purebloods. She agreed with all of it because it pleased him.

In the past year, he had become increasingly vocal about his disgust with Hermione Granger. She was the center of his tirades now and he was following her work very closely in the _Daily Prophet_. Half of the time Pansy wanted to ask him why he was so much more preoccupied with Granger than with Potter. For years when they were in school, Draco obsessed on his loathing of Potter. Now that turned on to Granger and she wasn't sure why. She felt a sense of alarm though, just knowing that he held so much passionate fury toward Granger, it made Pansy feel quite jealous.

Pansy had abandoned all other areas of her life to just focus on and be available for Draco. So during the times when she wasn't with him, she was quite the recluse. Other young women who worked at the Ministry did not try to befriend her and she was glad of it. She knew that she would do anything for him and she did. He told her about a plan he had forming and asked for her help. She agreed. He asked her to get some information for him at the Ministry. She agreed.

He told her not to ask him any questions about his plan. She agreed.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny arrived at the front doors of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Ginny wanted to come here first to quickly peek in on George and pick up a birthday present for Albus, who had a birthday coming soon.

"George!?" Ginny shouted out as the two young women entered the store.

"Well! Hello Weasley women!" George rang out from behind the counter.

"She's a Weasley woman, I'm a Potter." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Right, of course." George replied with an eye roll.

The two spent the next fifteen minutes chatting with George and then picking out a gift for Albus before making their way back out on the street.

"Where are you headed anyway?" George asked.

"Candy Wrappers." Ginny said flatly.

"_Ginny!_" Hermione whispered.

George just winked and laughed at Hermione's reaction, she was mortified.

"Good luck then!" he called out to them.

On the street Hermione scolded Ginny, "Honestly, do you have to blurt out everything that comes into your brain? Don't you have some filtering system you can access?"

Ginny smiled unapologetically. "Let's just get on with it shall we?" Ginny said.

As they crossed over and made their way up the street, Hermione felt a strong wave of anxiety wash over her. She couldn't quite explain what brought it about but she suddenly felt very vulnerable and exposed. She linked arms with Ginny and pulled her closer.

"Everything okay?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yes, well…no, not really. I'm just a bit jumpy all of the sudden." Hermione responded.

"Jumpy? Why?"

"I don't know I just have been feeling a bit anxious lately."

As Ginny started to ask her why, she collided with a man coming from inside a café on the street. He had a coffee in his hand that became wedged between the two of them and splashed all over Ginny's front.

"Oh bugger! Watch where you're going!" Ginny thundered at the man. Hermione pulled back from Ginny so she could deal with the spilled coffee and she became even more anxious as she turned her head from side to side and all around, sensing the need to become aware of her surroundings.

Hermione watched Ginny and the man perform drying spells on themselves to remove the spilled coffee. Ginny's head tilted upward towards her and Hermione watched Ginny's annoyed and exasperated expression transform into a look of confusion and then alarm. She felt a strong hand on her neck from behind and she instantly grabbed for her wand in her back pocket with her right hand. A tight grip on her wrist kept her from retrieving it and she felt it slide out of her back pocket.

"You won't be needing this girly." A gruff male voiced growled in her ear.

Hermione watched as Ginny reached for her own wand and she saw the coffee spiller point his wand at Ginny and watched her friend collapse to the ground. Voices and screams were all around them on the street but Hermione hardly seemed to hear anything. Before she fell into total darkness, she only heard the voice in her ear again,

"We're taking a little trip."

* * *

Ron and Harry were still meeting with Davis when they got news of Hermione's abduction. It was Jameson who burst into the meeting where they had been discussing Rolinski, and shared the news.

"Ron! Your brother George just sent word that Hermione and Ginny were attacked in Diagon Alley. Ginny was stunned but she's alright Harry. Ron-Hermione…she's been taken."

Ron's whole universe caved in with that one statement. Every fiber of his being was painfully aware of the fact that this was not a nightmare or that Jameson would never joke about something like this.

Ron said nothing to Harry, Jameson, or Davis. He simply disapparated to WWW from Davis's office.

"George!" Ron called out to his brother immediately. "George-where's Ginny!" he asked.

"I'm here." Ginny was sitting behind the counter looking shocked and ghostly.

"Ginny! Where is she? Where's Hermione?" Ron implored. He kneeled down on the floor in front of his sister and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ginny! Look at me…_where is Hermione_? _Where is she?_" he begged for her to give him an answer. It was as if he didn't think she understood the question she was being asked.

Ginny started to cry as she spoke, "Ron…I don't…I don't know where she is. He's taken her. They disapparated." Ginny choked out.

"Who!? Who's taken her!"" he yelled at his sister and shook her shoulders as if to rattle her memory.

"Easy Ron!" Ron heard Harry's voice behind him. Harry made a quick move to Ginny's side and pulled her into his embrace. Ginny's head fell into Harry's chest as she began to cry harder.

As Ron pulled back and stood up, Harry proceeded to shush her and rub her back but Ron continued to interrogate.

"Ginny what happened!? _Who_ took her!?"

"Ron I don't know who he was! He was this big bloke, looked younger than us. He must have been working together with the coffee guy because he is the one who stunned me and…oh god they took her right off the street they just took her in broad daylight!"

Ginny seemed to just realize the gravity of what had happened and her eyes became wild with panic. She grabbed Harry's collar and began to beg him, "Harry please find her! Harry, she's the only sister I've got, you have to find her and make sure she's okay!"

Harry tried to calm Ginny but didn't seem very capable of rational thought or behavior of his own at that moment.

Ron on the other hand, had calmed himself down quite a bit as Ginny came undone. George looked at his younger brother with some fear in his eyes,

"Ron? She's going to be okay Ron. We'll find her." George told him calmly.

Ron turned with fierceness in his eyes and said to George, "Yeah, I know we will." he replied confidently. Then Ron turned to Harry.

"Harry I want a team here in two minutes. Ginny you need to pull it together because we need to get a statement from you about what happened and then you get back to the Burrow, George will take you." Ron had taken on a commanding tone and appeared to be functioning from somewhere outside himself.

Ginny nodded and pulled herself up from the floor with Harry's help. Harry held her for a moment and then took a few steps back to disapparate back to the Ministry.

"Ron, I'm…I'm so sorry. Please you've got to find her." Ginny started to sob again.

Ron put his hand on his sister's shoulder and shushed her without a word. He looked ready to break but within seconds three Aurors apparated into WWW and Ron began to command the operation. The news of Hermione's abduction had probably made it all about the Ministry by now. He listened with the others as Ginny recounted the incident.

"Desribe the bloke who took her as best as you can Ginny." one of the other Auror's requested.

"Well, he was big, as tall as Ron but broader. He was wearing a black coat, it was long, and he was dark-haired…and…wait…" Ginny seemed to be making a realization in her head. "Ron I remember he had something like a tattoo on his hand-it looked like some kind of animal print or a claw or something."

George, listening nearby, was triggered by this revelation. "I saw him in here just before! He must have followed the girls in here and then out onto the street after. He was only in here for a few minutes but I noticed the tattoo as well. I've seen it on others." George told them.

"What others?" Ron demanded.

"Other blokes who turn up in the mornings on Diagon Alley after drinking the night away in Knockturn Alley. " George said.

Ron turned to the other Auror's from Harry's department.

"Two of you find out what that tattoo is about. If other's have the same it may be some kind of group or organization."

Another Auror, Blake, who had been reviewing the scene of the abduction came into WWW, Ron saw that he was holding Hermione's jacket.

Ron, "I found this…"

Just then Harry appeared with more Aurors. "We're going to start looking in all the usual places Ron, first down Knockturn Alley and then…"

"No, we're going there first." Ron told him decidedly as he took his wife's jacket from Blake.

"Where? Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

Ron replied in steely tone, "Malfoy Manor."

* * *

At the Burrow, little Rose awoke startled and afraid. Mrs. Weasley met the little girl at the bottom of the stairs as Rose cried out for her.

"Rosie! What is the matter dear? Did you have a bad dream?" Mrs. Weasley pulled the girl into a tight squeeze and held her close as she patted her head.

"No grandma, I felt mummy-she's cold."

"What dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her granddaughter.

"Mummy, she's cold. She's so cold and she doesn't have a coat." Rose told her.

Mrs. Weasley held the little girl at arm's length to ascertain if she was fully awake.

"Rosie, your mummy is with Auntie Ginny and they took their jackets I do believe. And besides it's a nice day out."

Rose flinched and then replied.

"No, mummy is not with Auntie Ginny, and she doesn't have her jacket with her, and she's very cold."

Mrs. Weasley was mildly concerned at this odd behavior from her granddaughter but didn't have time to give it much thought as suddenly, Ginny and George appeared.

"Ginny! George! What are you doing here-where's Hermione Ginny?"

Ginny looked at her mother with tearful eyes. George had the good sense to pick up his niece and cart her off for a piggy-back ride. Rose, delighted by this development, was pleasantly diverted from her conversation with Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley listened with wide-eyes and hands over her mouth as Ginny recounted the incident. She held her daughter close as they both cried and wondered how something so horrible could happen to their beloved Hermione. Mrs. Weasley's thoughts immediately went to Ron.

"Ron! Ginny-how is he?"

Ginny swallowed thickly and told her, "He was panicked at first mum but then he just sort of became very focused and started giving everyone orders. It was not like him at all. I expected he would start breaking things but he really seemed in control of himself. Maybe he knows she needs him to not fall apart."

"Oh my boy…" Mrs. Weasley cried and held her hands over her face. The two women could hear Rosie giggling and laughing outside with George. Mrs. Weasley gave her daughter a peculiar look as she stood in thought.

"Mum…? " Ginny started to ask her mother what was wrong.

"Rosie! Rosie was just telling me something about her mummy. She told me that Hermione was not with you and that she was cold. Ginny, it was odd but it makes sense now."

Ginny looked at her mother quizzically. George and Rose entered the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley leaned over to take her granddaughter in her arms.

"Rosie, you told me before about mummy, about how mummy was cold? Remember?"

"Yes of course." Rose told her.

"Do you know anything else about mummy?"

George and Ginny looked on skeptically.

"Mummy is still cold. She doesn't have her jacket."

George looked at his mother in amazement, "Mum, one of the Aurors found her jacket at the site."

"What else Rosie?" Ginny asked her excitedly.

"Ginny…" Mrs. Weasley started.

Rose flinched again, "Mummy is cold and scared and…" Rose squeezed her eyes as if trying to concentrate, "she's been here before."

"What is happening?" George asked out loud. "What is Rosie talking about?"

"George, get to the shop and get Ron and Harry. Bring them here. They need to hear this." Mrs. Weasley instructed. The she continued to speak, to herself it seemed,  
"I had my suspicions, she spoke just a couple of days ago about her mummy's arm hurting in a similar way…"

"But mum…they're busy…" Ginny told her.

"Just go George-they need to hear this. Rosie might be able to help."

"Mum, how…" George was utterly confused.

"She's an Empath. It's extraordinary and rare, and in a witch this young..." Mrs. Weasley said in awe.

Ginny and George looked at her, confused.

"She can feel what her mother feels." Mrs. Weasley told her children.

* * *

Hermione felt cold hands running up and down her arms. The touch, it wasn't angry or rough, but it was firm. She hadn't fully come to yet, she must have fainted when she had been taken from Diagon Alley and she was just gaining consciousness. In this dark, cold space where cold hands were running up and down her arms. She wondered if she should dare speak, or pretend to still be unconscious. She realized that her hands were tied together behind her and gave herself away by trying to pull them apart.

"Ah, she wakes." The voice was different from the man who accosted her on the street. This voice was less gruff and almost hissed at her. The voice was distorted and almost didn't even sound human.

She felt the hands move up her arms to her neck and onto her face.

"Please, don't hurt me." she whispered out and felt hot breath near her neck. But the darkness was so thick she could not clearly make out the face of the person, or thing standing so close in front of her. It was terrifying.

"Does it seem like I'm going to hurt you?" the voice asked.

She didn't answer. She just trembled and winced as the hands traced the outline of her face. Just then a door from above slammed shut. The figure stepped back toward the wall on the opposite side of her. She then realized that her arms were also tied to the wall behind her, keeping her from being able to move around at all. Panic started to set in but she dared not let on that she was losing control.

"They'll come for you won't they?" the voice asked her.

Hermione felt her panic rise even higher. Of course they would come for her Ron and Harry, both of them, in danger.

"Of course they will. It's exactly what I expect."

Hermione was silent as the figure continued to back away from her and in a blink it disappeared, though she could hardly make out anything in the dark. It was so cold in this dark place and she suddenly realized that some of her clothing had been shed of her. She was down to only her bra and jeans. Her instinct drove her to pull and tug at the ropes that held her arms back and restrained her but she instantly felt the pain of the ropes cutting into her skin and could not manage to loosen the hold one bit.

She was in shock and feeling painfully alone. No one, not even she, knew where she was being held. How could Ron know where to find her? Overwhelming feelings of fear and longing, longing to be back at the Burrow, holding her babies and in Ron's arms, took hold as her held fell forward and she began to weep pitifully.

* * *

"I told you don't ask me about my plans!" Draco snarled at Pansy as he sped past her on the stairs.

"I didn't ask you about anything! I just said why are you down here!" she cried out to him in a desperate tone.

"I have my reasons." He replied.

"Gerald is gone. He said to tell you that he wants his money by tomorrow." She told him.

Draco stopped and turned on her, grabbing her arm and pulled her close.

"Don't get involved in my business!" he spat at her.

Pansy shriveled and followed tentatively behind him as he made his way back out to the drawing room. He stopped and looked around as if he had lost something. Suddenly, she saw him drop to his knees and cover his ears. He grimaced, threw his hands over his ears, and shook as if something painful was happening inside his head.

"Draco?!" she called out to him but Draco could not hear anything but the familiar screams. He knew it was _her_. He had known for some time now that it was _her_.

Pansy was careful about approaching him. He had become so easily angered these past couple of days, since they had brought him in for questioning that night to the Ministry. He had been more agitated than usual.

"Draco?" she put a hand on his shoulder and as quickly as the screams came, they stopped. He looked up into Pansy's face and saw there a look of concern, it ripped at his heart and he did what he knew how to do, he lashed out.

"_Get away from me!_ I didn't ask you to be here today!" he told her as he fell into a chair.

Pansy stepped away and decided to leave him alone. She knew when to leave him be and retreated to the bedroom upstairs to gather her things and leave. As she walked up the stairs to the second floor, an overwhelming sense of anger took hold. She knew somewhere deep within, that she was never meant to be treated so horribly. Not by Draco Malfoy, not by anyone at all.


End file.
